


Interstate 95

by justsotv



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsotv/pseuds/justsotv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two cities and the road between them. A Texting fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Heaven

Chapter 1 – New Heaven

* * *

[8:42pm] Hey

[8:42pm] _Hello, who are you trying to reach?_

[8:45pm] Rachel Berry?

[8:45pm] _And who are you?_

[8:49pm] I'm Quinn Fabray. From Lima. We went to school together.

[8:49pm] Is this Rachel's number?

[8:50pm] _Yes! Wow, it's been a while._

[8:51pm] Oh, is this Rachel?

[8:51pm] _Yes, it is. Hi you! What's up?_

[8:55pm] Nothing really. Just wanted to know how you're doing.

[8:56pm] _Quinn, I don't wanna come off rude but this sounds a little weird. We haven't talked since forever and now you come to me like you just wanna catch up about the weekend._

[8:59pm] _How did you even get my number?_

[10:28pm] _Is there a chance I have scared off Quinn Fabray?_

[10:42pm] You didn't. I was just getting ready for work.

[10:42pm] I got your phone with Santana. I hope it's okay.

[10:42pm] And there's nothing to be weirded out by. I just thought of you one of those days and wanted to see how you were doing.

[10:42pm] _Work? At 11pm?_

[10:43pm] I work the night shifts at a café. The tips are always nicer. And I guess I can say I'm okay too.

[10:51pm] _That's nice! If I remember correctly, you really liked coffee. I'm glad you're good!_

[10:52pm] _Are you still at Yale?_

[11:09pm] I do really like it! You have good memory.

[11:09pm] And yes, still at Yale. Last year before graduation!

[11:11pm] _That's amazing, Quinn! This will be my last year at NYADA too. I know I'll miss it in the future but right now I just can't wait to get over with it._

[11:12pm] I feel you. Did you like it though? Was it everything you expected?

[11:13pm] _Maybe even more. It was amazing, really. But now I'm reharsing for a play and it's really time consuming. I can't focus on classes anymore and it's getting me exhausted._

[11:28pm] I'm glad you liked it!

[11:29pm] That's nice! What is it about?

[11:30pm] _It's almost a re-do of Funny Girl! The story is pretty similar. We're going to release it Off Broadway by the end of the year!_

[11:34pm] Wow, Rach! That's amazing!

[11:35pm] I always knew you would make it!

[11:38pm] _Thank you :) It means a lot!_

[11:38pm] _What about you? What are you up to?_

[11:42pm] I ended up changing majors. Figured out I wasn't as enthusiastic about performing as I thought I was. I'm doing pre-med now!

[11:44pm] _Wow! That's a big change!_

[11:44pm] _I'm glad you found yourself!_

[11:46pm] Yeah :)

[11:47pm] Tell me more!

[11:47pm] _About what?_

[11:57pm] Anything. New York, classes, musicals.

[11:58pm] _Okay, let me think._

[12:03am] _New York is great. It's really the most inspiring city ever, and I'm very happy it didn't disappoint me at all. Central Park might be my favorite place. Even before Broadway. I love how calm it can be, even in the middle of such a chaotic city._

[12:05am] _Also, Kurt and I aren't friends anymore. It's hard to live with another person, and it ruined our friendship. I miss him more often than I thought I would._

[12:08am] _I'm having the worst class ever this semester. It's a freshman class, but I failed it back then. In my defense, the professor picked on me. But now I'm just too good and there's no way she could fail me again._

[12:30am] Okay, that's a lot!

[12:30am] _Well you said you wanted to know more..._

[12:31am] I'm not complaining! Just give me a minute to read everything.

[12:34am] Central Park is really amazing. I've been to New York a few times on the last couple years, and I always made sure to visit it.

[12:35am] I'm surprised about Kurt. I always thought you two would be friends for life.

[12:36am] And I'm sorry about your teacher. I bet she hates you more now, seeing how much better you've become!

[12:38am] _You've come to NYC and didn't tell me? Quinn, that's rude!_

[12:39am] _Yeah, I thought Kurt and I would make it through everything. But I guess we're just too competitive to have a healthy friendship._

[12:45am] I'm sorry, I guess? I wasn't sure if you would like to meet. And they were always quick visits. Mainly for work purposes.

[12:46am] School work, not coffee shop work. Obviously.

[12:48am] _Lol, I figured. And of course I would like to meet!_

[12:55am] Well, I'll let you know next time, then :)

[01:01am] _Thank you!_

[01:02am] _Why did we ever lose contact?_

[01:28am] I wonder the same thing...

[01:30am] _Well, I hope we can keep in touch now. Getting to be your friend was one of my greatest accomplishes of High School!_

[01:31am] Yeah

[01:32am] Me too

[01:35am] _:)_

[01:35am] _I'm going to sleep now, Quinn. Hope you get nice tips tonight!_

[01:38am] Thank you! Sleep tight xx

* * *

[10:26am] I might be in the most boring class ever taught.

[10:31am] _I'm sure I have a few that might beat yours._

[10:32am] Highly doubt it. Even my professor seems bored.

[10:41am] What you doing?

[10:53am] _Trying to survive having my eyebrows done._

[10:54am] Oh! You do that now?

[10:55am] _I've_ always _done it. Rude!_

[10:56am] _But I used to do it myself and I'm not very good at it. I go to a specialist now._

[10:58am] _I also do my make up every morning now!_

[11:00am] So grown up! I'm proud!

[11:02am] _I know!_

[11:04am] _When do you sleep?_

[11:06am] What?

[11:08am] _You work during the nights and you have classes during the days. I need to know your secret!_

[11:10am] The same as always: an unhealthy amount of coffee. And a lot of naps.

[11:12am] _God, I can't remember the last time I had a good nap_

[11:13am] Are you serious?

[11:13am] You're just doing this college thing wrong, then.

[11:14am] Please don't tell me you eat healthy stuff too

[11:16am] _Of course I do! I'm a vegan!_

[11:18am] You're a shame to the rest of us all. College is all about naps and junk food and major stress during finals week.

[11:20am] _Well, I get that last one!_

[11:23am] At least something, right?

[11:24am] I tried to go vegan for a while.

[11:26am] _Really? Why?_

[11:30am] I don't know. I guess I just wanted to see how was it like.

[11:31am] _And how did it go?_

[11:33am] I was very upset with the lack of vegan options in most of my favorite restaurants. Then I gave up and came back to the bacon worship life.

[11:35am] _You're lucky you have a good metabolism_

[11:36am] _And you just went to the wrong places, I could show you some vegan restaurants that would make you go crazy_

[11:38am] Do they accept meal plan points?

[11:40am] _I'm not sure_

[11:41am] See? It's just too difficult.

[11:42am] _You suck_

[11:44am] And you made me hungry. I knew I shouldn't be talking about food so close to lunch time.

[11:46am] _I'm eating already! :)_

[11:48am] What are you eating?

[11:52am] _A black bean lentil salad. It's very good!_

[11:55am] Dammit. I do like black beans.

[11:56am] _I bet you wouldn't be complaining about this vegan meal right now ;)_

[11:58am] True, but I'll be free in two minutes and I'll have the biggest slice of pizza that I can find

* * *

[14:08pm] Now it's my turn to be stuck in a boring class...

...

[16:52pm] Hey, sorry

[16:52pm] I was taking a nap

[16:56pm] _The longest nap ever, apparently!_

[16:58pm] Not even close to my record!

[17:00pm] _I see how it is, I entertain you through your boring class and you sleep instead of returning the favor! :(_

[17:02pm] I see you're still a drama queen, huh?

[17:04pm] _Some things are better not changed. It's what makes me a great performer, after all!_

[17:05pm] You might be right

[17:05pm] But what matters is that you can now enjoy my so delightful company

[17:07pm] _Oh, don't be so full of yourself, Fabray!_

[17:08pm] I guess some some things really never change :)

[17:09pm] _You're annoying_

[17:09pm] _And I'm out of my class already_

[17:10pm] Oh so I guess you don't need me?

[17:11pm] _Well, I don't_ need _you but we can still talk_

[17:13pm] Alright then

[17:14pm] What you up to?

[17:16pm] _Trying to get my homework done before I go to reharsal_

[17:16pm] And you?

[17:19pm] Looking up new songs to play at the coffee shop because if I listen to their playlist one more time I might die

[17:22pm] _lol I can help you with that!_

[17:24pm] Mhm no, you need to do your homework

[17:25pm] _You're right_

[17:25pm] _But I'll do you a mixtape later_

[17:26pm] A mixtape

[17:26pm] Cause we're back in the 90s

[17:27pm] _A playlist, whatever_

[17:28pm] Alright, I'll appreciate that

[17:29pm] What's your homework about?

[17:32pm] _Business structure of the music industry_

[17:34pm] That sounds fancy

[17:36pm] _I think boring is the word you're looking for_

[17:37pm] No, really

[17:37pm] It sounds really interesting

[17:38pm] _Well, it isn't_

[17:38pm] _But it's one of those classes that you can just tell you're gonna need in the future_

[17:39pm] _So I'm sucking it up and trying to get a good grade_

[17:42pm] You always get good grades

[17:43pm] _That's one of the things that have definitely changed_

[17:45pm] I don't believe that! You're too much of a perfectionist to just settle with bad grades!

[17:48pm] _Okay, maybe you're right_

[17:49pm] _But I've got a couple ones_

[17:49pm] _And this one is going to be one more to the list_

[17:52pm] Tell you what

[17:53pm] If you get anything higher than a B on that class

[17:53pm] I'll give you a surprise

[17:55pm] _What surprise?_

[17:58pm] Rachel, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you

[17:58pm] I know you're curious enough to work harder for that grade

[17:59pm] _It better be an AMAZING surprise_

[18:01pm] It will be :)

* * *

[04:03am] So, I was bored at work and decided to read some stuff

[04:04am] Did you know mochas aren't vegan?

[04:04am] Even if you get the soy milk, there's still dairy on the chocolate

[04:04am] How can you live without mochas?

...

[07:06am] _Good morning to you too!_

[07:06am] _I take my coffee black, like it should be_

[07:20am] God, I don't think we can keep this friendship going

[07:22am] Also, do you still wake up at 7am and go to your elliptical?

[07:30am] _How can you possibly remember that?_

[07:32am] You didn't answer my question!

[07:33am] _...Maybe_

[07:35am] You should be on Woman's Health Magazine

[07:35am] You are basically everything they preach

[07:36am] I'm almost sure not even they will believe that you do all of that

[07:40am] _We can talk about this later when we're 40 and your butt is on the ground while mine stays perfect!_

[07:45am] We both know I have good genes for that

[07:48am] _I hate that you are right_

[07:48am] _When does your shift end?_

[07:50am] It just did!

[07:53am] _Do you really get costumers all through the night?_

[07:55am] Not ALL the time, but yeah, all night

[07:56am] More during midterms and finals

[07:57am] But it's good because it's not as chaotic as the day shifts, so I get to write a lot between costumers

[08:00am] _What do you write about?_

[08:16am] Everything, nothing in particular

[08:16am] Right now is mainly only college papers, nothing fun

[08:18am] _Well that's nice anyway_

[08:18am] _It's good to have a creative outlet_

[08:20am] My therapist told me exactly the same thing!

[08:21am] _You see a therapist? I couldn't see that coming_

[08:22am] What do you mean?

[08:25am] _I don't know, I guess I thought you didn't like opening up_

[08:25am] _But maybe that was High School Quinn!_

[08:26am] I don't, I think that's why I see a therapist

[08:26am] I open up there and only there

[08:26am] But it's nice, she's nice

[08:27am] She likes you

[08:30am] _You've talked about me?_

[08:32am] Yeah, I was talking about High School a while ago and your name popped up a few times

[08:33am] She says your determination might have inspired me

[08:35am] _That's nice_

[08:35am] _You're welcome :)_

[08:37am] Okay, remind me to never say nice things to you again?

[08:38am] _Oh stop it, I inspire you_

[08:39am] _Is that why you started talking to me again?_

[08:42am] Kinda but not exactly

[08:42am] I just realized I really missed you while we were talking about you

[08:45am] _I missed you too_

[08:46am] _Remind me to never let you slip away again?_

[08:50am] I guess I can do that


	2. West Heaven

 

[05:21am] There's a girl hearing Take Me or Leave Me from Rent in here

[05:21am] Her headphones are pretty loud, so I heard it

[05:21am] I wasn't being creepy

[05:22am] But anyway

[05:22am] That song always reminds me of you

[06:10am] _Why is that?_

[06:10am] _Also, good morning_

[06:16am] It's never a good morning until I have slept

[06:16am] But good morning

[06:16am] And because you sang it

[06:17am] With Mercedes at Glee Club

[06:30am] _Oh that's true! I forgot about that one!_

[06:32am] _Who sang it better? :)_

[06:38am] You know you did

[06:42am] _I do_

[06:42am] _Just wanted to be sure you knew too_

[06:58am] So full of yourself

[07:00am] _Oh you love me this way_

[07:02am] You're the one saying that

[07:05am] Ugh I'm so glad I don't have classes today

[07:05am] I'm gonna sleep so much that my body will merge into the mattress

[07:06am] If I don't answer you it's because I have become comatose

[07:10am] _You're gonna waste your whole free day sleeping?_

* * *

[08:42am] In my planet we don't call that wasting

[08:50am] _Oh I thought you were asleep already_

[08:52am] My roommate is practicing her guitar skills

[08:52am] Skills which she doesn't have

[08:52am] God I don't know if I want to die or to kill her

[08:55am] _Quinn, don't say that!_

[08:56am] _Why don't you tell her you need her to stop?_

[09:01am] She's so excited about it, I don't wanna be the one to crush her dreams

[09:03am] _Awww you're good deep down!_

[09:05am] Of course I'm good

[09:05am] You ass

[09:08am] _I will be ignoring that_

[09:09am] _Isn't there anywhere else you can sleep?_

[09:14am] Maybe, but I'm too lazy to get up

[09:15am] Whatyoudoing?

[09:21am] _Catching up on a shitty tv show which I'll never tell you because I know you would mock me forever_

[09:24am] Oh God, so many options popped in my head

[09:26am] _Why did you ask?_

[09:35am] I was just gonna tell you to read over an essay for me

[09:35am] But it's fine, I got it

[09:38am] _No!!!!!!!!! Send me!!!!!!!_

[09:38am] _I wanna read it!!!_

[09:43am] Really?

[09:43am] It isn't anything poetic or stuff

[09:44am] It's just a biology paper that I wrote through the night and I'm sure there's a lot of grammar and spelling errors because I was sleepy so I need someone to check for me

[09:46am] Although I do enjoy writing poetic stuff much more

[09:48am] _I wanna read it anyway, just send me_

[09:50am] Alright, what's your email?

[09:52am] _[rberry1@nyada.edu](mailto:rberry1@nyada.edu)_

[09:52am] Gotta hate those standard university emails

[09:55am] _Definitely_

[09:55am] Okay sent it

[09:58am] _Alright, give me a minute and I'll tell you what I think_

[09:59am] Okay!

* * *

[11:42am] Are you taking that long because you hate it and fell asleep or because I made so many mistakes you haven't finished it yet?

[12:07pm] _Oh God, I'm so sorry, Quinn_

[12:07pm] _My computer turned off on me and it won't turn on again_

[12:08pm] _I'm at tech services and they're trying to fix, I think it won't be too long_

[12:15pm] Oh, it's fine :)

[12:15pm] Why do I feel like it not turning on might be your fault?

[12:18pm] _I have no idea what you're talking about_

[12:20pm] Come on, you've never been good with technology

[12:21pm] You even struggled with your MySpace account

[12:26pm] _Oh shut it_

[12:26pm] _It's fixed now_

[12:27pm] _It just needed to have a software update_

[12:27pm] _I guess it comes to a point where you simply can't choose "Remind me later" anymore_

[12:31pm] Yeah, but it wasn't your fault at all

[12:33pm] _Definitely not_

[12:34pm] _I'm heading home to read it now!_

[12:36pm] Alright

[12:38pm] I would like to let you know that I'm eating a vegan burrito right now

[12:44pm] _Oh my goodness! I'm so proud!!!! Why though?_

[12:46pm] It's cheaper

[12:49pm] _Should have seen something like that coming_

[12:50pm] _And you made me hungry_

[12:55pm] You can go eat before reading if you would like

[12:55pm] I'm in no hurry

[12:56pm] _Alright!_

[12:56pm] _I'm actually right in front of a mexican place, I think I'll get a vegan burrito so that we can match_

[01:00pm] You are a huge dork

[01:02pm] _I'll ignore that because I am 100% sure this made you smile_

[01:06pm] I guess you'll never know!

[01:12pm] _Whatever_

[01:13pm] I'll go take a nap alright? Wake me up when you're done reading

[01:15pm] _Okay, see you!_

* * *

[02:22pm]  _Wake up Queen!_

[02:23pm] _Opsie, I meant Quinn_

[02:25pm] I'm okay with being treated as royalty though

[02:26pm] _You woke up fast!_

[02:27pm] Yeah, I attached an annoying ringtone to your number so that I wouldn't sleep through it

[02:27pm] Okay, so what did you think?

[02:28pm] _I knew you were  exaggerating  when you said it would have too many errors, but I didn't expect it to be that good_

[02:29pm] _Really, it's amazing_

[02:29pm] _You write incredibly well_

[02:29pm] _I had to look up some words because I didn't knew them and you know people always said I was very eloquent_

[02:30pm] _You're definitely getting an A on this_

[02:31pm] You think so? I sure hope so, I'm so tired of this class

[02:33pm] _Of course! It's great, Quinn!_

[02:34pm] _It made me curious to read some of your original works though, like things you write for fun_

[02:36pm] I can send you some of it one of those days

[02:37pm] _I will be waiting!_

[02:37pm] _So, what are you doing now that I woke up you up?_

[02:39pm] Definitely go back to sleep

[02:42pm] _Oh noooooo_

[02:42pm] _I'm bored, keep me company!_

[02:45pm] Rach I haven't slept all night...

[02:48pm] _You're right_

[02:48pm] _I'm sorry, I'm selfish sometimes_

[02:49pm] _It's just this is really nice_

[02:52pm] What?

[02:55pm] _Having someone to text all the time_

[02:55pm] _I never really had that before_

[02:58pm] It's okay, I can sleep later

[02:59pm] _No Quinn, really, it's fine_

[02:59pm] _I promise_

[03:02pm] It's okay Rach :)

[03:04pm] I _kinda_ like talking to you too

[03:05pm] You've gotten slightly better than I remembered at keeping a conversation without turning it all about yourself

[03:07pm] _I actually worked hard on that_

[03:09pm] _So, you kept in touch with Santana?_

[03:12pm] Not really

[03:14pm] It's weird actually

[03:16pm] We talk like, twice a year and we never catch up on what the other is doing but it feels like we hadn't ever gotten away from each other

[03:16pm] I kinda like how we work, like there's no pressure at all

[03:25pm] _That's nice!_

[03:25pm] _I haven't talked to her since she moved off of NY_

[03:26pm] _To be honest I was surprised she still had my number, since she never calls_

[03:30pm] Don't it take personally

[03:34pm] She really won't ever call

[03:36pm] And if you call her, she will probably insult you throughout the whole call

[03:37pm] But that's just her way of showing she cares

[03:37pm] If she didn't like you she wouldn't even pick up in the first place

[03:42pm] _I think I'll never understand how she ended up with Brittany_

[03:49pm] Oh she's a completely different person with Brittany, you know that

[03:51pm] Everyone always knew

[03:56pm] _I guess you're right_

[03:58pm] Just consider yourself lucky that you never had sleepovers growing up where they waited for you to fall asleep to start making out under the covers right by your side

[04:02pm] _Don't wanna know how you found out that_

[04:16pm] Yeah...

[04:18pm] But they're good, they were just going through hard times

[04:19pm] I mean, they did find out stuff way younger than most people do

[04:23pm] _Yeah, you're right_

[04:24pm] _And Lima has never been the most accepting city ever_

[04:24pm] _Still not sure why dads insist on living there_

[04:29pm] Do you go back much?

[04:31pm] _Hardly_

[04:32pm] _My dads are kinda getting the habit of spending holidays here with me, so there's no really a reason to come back_

[04:37pm] How does that whole thing works?

[04:38pm] I mean with you not talking to Kurt, and him being Finn's step brother...

[04:39pm] Holidays at your house must be awkward as hell

[04:42pm] _?_

[04:43pm] _Quinn, Finn and I broke up forever ago_

[04:50pm] Wait, what?

[04:51pm] Are you serious?

[04:53pm] _Of course I'm serious_

[04:54pm] _It was right on my first year of college_

[04:58pm] Why? What happened?

[05:03pm] I'm sorry, I'm being nosey

[05:04pm] You don't have to answer that

[05:12pm] _Don't worry, I'm fine_

[05:13pm] _It's really been forever and I'm completely over it_

[05:14pm] _We just couldn't work things out_

[05:16pm] _I mean me living here alone, and him not knowing what he really wanted_

[05:18pm] _I don't know really, to be honest I don't remember the exact thing that made us break up_

[05:22pm] _I guess I just didn't feel good being with him anymore_

[05:31pm] You have no idea how surprised I am

[05:36pm] _Come on, you can't be_ that _surprised_

[05:39pm] _You were the one who always tried to show me how it wouldn't work_

[05:40pm] _And you were right all along_

[05:43pm] _If I had just heard you sooner..._

[05:46pm] I'm wise like that :)

[05:50pm] _You suck!_

[05:52pm] No but really

[05:53pm] I'm glad

[05:56pm] I mean, I'm not glad that you broke up

[05:57pm] Well, I am too, because he's an asshole and you deserve much better

[05:59pm] But I'm glad you were able to realize that by yourself

[06:03pm] _I guess this is what adults call growing up?_

[06:05pm] Well you certainly have! Congrats!

[06:11pm] _Thank you!_

[06:13pm] _Do you work tonight?_

[06:20pm] Yeah, why?

[06:24pm] _We've talked all day and you didn't get to sleep! I'm sorry!_

[06:30pm] I told you is fine

[06:31pm] I can take some naps between costumers

[06:35pm] _Oh but then you won't get to write_

[06:37pm] I can write another day

[06:40pm] Just so you know, I'm eating a huge burger right now

[06:43pm] _Ugh thanks for sharing_

[06:49pm] You're welcome

[06:52pm] I'm making up for the absence of protein on my lunch

[07:00pm] _Do you realize how many of our conversations revolve around food?_

[07:02pm] _You actually made me hungry again_

[07:06pm] I'm not sorry actually

[07:10pm] _I knew you wouldn't be_

[07:13pm] _I think I'm gonna order pizza_

[07:20pm] I didn't know they had vegan pizza

[07:25pm] _They do and it's so much better than regular pizza_

[08:01pm] Sorry, I was showering

[08:02pm] And yeah, you're not gonna fool me with that one

[08:10pm] _Oh it's fine :)_

[08:10pm] _I promise you it's better!!!_

[08:12pm] _And I guess you're my lucky charm because it just got here!!!_

[08:19pm] Perks of having me around

[08:22pm] Gosh, I really didn't want to work tonight

[08:27pm] _Can't you call in sick?_

[08:31pm] I guess so

[08:32pm] But I don't like doing that unless it's really necessary

[08:36pm] _See? Always knew you had a good heart_

[08:40pm] What?

[08:42pm] Ooooh, no, that's not why

[08:43pm] I just don't like it because I need to replace my hours and it's always shitty hours

[08:48pm] _And there you go ruining it all......_

[08:51pm] Yeah, well... lol

[09:03pm] _The STRANGEST thing just happened_

[09:05pm] What?

[09:09pm] _The delivery guy came back_

[09:09pm] _I thought he had forgotten something_

[09:14pm] What did he want?

[09:18pm] _To ask me out_

[09:19pm] _I guess he thinks if I'm eating a whole pizza alone I must have gotten dumped_

[09:34pm] Gross

[09:36pm] Are you going?

[09:42pm] _God, no!_

[09:47pm] Good

[09:50pm] I wouldn't want to have to go all the way to NY to recognize your corpse

[09:53pm] _Quinn!!!! Don't say things like that!_

[09:59pm] Well, it's probably what would happen

[10:04pm] _It won't, ugh_

[10:06pm] How's your pizza?

[10:09pm] _Sadly good_

[10:15pm] ?

[10:15pm] Why sadly?

[10:28pm] _Because it's probably the best one I've ever eaten_

[10:29pm] _And I'll never have it again because of this creepy delievery guy_

[10:52pm] lol Sorry about that

[10:55pm] _Yeah me too :(_

[10:56pm] Hey I'm gonna start my shift now, so I'll talk to you tomorrow alright?

[10:58pm] _Okay! I gotta go to sleep too. Have a nice night at work!_

[10:58pm] _And write about me!!_

[11:01pm] I might

[11:02pm] Thank you! And goodnight :)


	3. Milford

 

[06:01am] _So, did you write about me?_

[06:29am] How can that be the first thing on your mind when you woke up?

[06:30am] _What's the first thing in YOUR mind when you wake up?_

[06:32am] Breakfast, usually

[06:33am] _Fat ass_

[06:33am] _And you didn't answer me!_

[06:35am] Answer what?

[06:36am] _If you wrote about me_

[06:38am] Maybe

[06:38am] You'll never know

[06:40am] _Did you know that you suck?_

[07:52am] _Hey, I was kidding_

[07:55am] _Are you upset?_

...

[02:23pm] God, of course I'm not

[02:34pm] I just got home and blacked out on the couch, sorry

[02:50pm] _Why are you always taking naps when I need you?_

[03:12pm] Not true, I didn't take any naps yesterday just to keep you company

[03:13pm] What did you need anyway?

[03:15pm] _Oh just to keep me company again_

[03:19pm] I think you need to buy a dog

[03:24pm] _Brilliant, where can I find one that will text me?_

[03:30pm] They don't text but they can be really good listeners

[03:32pm] _It pains me to admit but I actually liked this idea_

[03:32pm] _I might look into it_

[03:35pm] Please let me help you pick it if you ever get one

[03:38pm] _Alright_

[03:40pm] _God I can think of so many names_

[03:41pm] _I'll probably need to get like 20 of them_

[03:42pm] _I could build a dogland in my apartment like get a whole room only for them_

[03:44pm] _I could put a whole bunch of toys and comfy beds for them_

[03:46pm] _And I would probably never leave my house_

[03:47pm] _I would essentially become one of the dogs_

[03:53pm] Rachel are you drunk?

[04:02pm] _Fuck you, I'm eating a salad_

[04:02pm] _And it's 4 in the afternoon, that would be considered alcoholism_

[04:03pm] _I just got excited about it, don't kill my vibe_

[04:10pm] Since when does Rachel Berry curse?

[04:18pm] _Oh, there's a lot about Rachel Berry that you don't know_

[04:22pm] Well, I could learn

[04:25pm] _Since when do you wanna learn things about me?_

[04:28pm] I guess we could say there's a lot you don't know about me either

[04:30pm] _Huh, I guess we could_

[04:30pm] _Do you wanna play a game?_

[04:33pm] What game?

[04:34pm] _Like a Q &A_

[04:35pm] _I ask, you answer, and then you ask, and I answer_

[04:37pm] How is that any different from our usual conversations?

[04:41pm] _It's a game Quinn, it's fun_

[04:45pm] Alright, I guess

[04:45pm] You start

[04:47pm] _Fine_

[04:49pm] _What was the last song you sang?_

[04:54pm] God, I have no idea

[04:55pm] It's been forever actually

[04:58pm] _Come on, don't you sing in the shower?_

[05:00pm] Not really

[05:01pm] _But you used to love to sing!_

[05:03pm] Then that's the first thing you learned about new Quinn

[05:05pm] _Why did you stop?_

[05:07pm] If I remember correctly, this is not how the game works

[05:08pm] _What do you mean?_

[05:10pm] You ask, I ask

[05:11pm] Not you ask, I answer and you ask again

[05:13pm] _You are no fun_

[05:14pm] _Shoot me_

[05:15pm] What was your favorite performance from Glee club?

[05:16pm] Actually, solo. Your favorite solo.

[05:18pm] _That's a hard one_

[05:19pm] _Probably Get it Right, for Regionals_

[05:21pm] Why?

[05:24pm] _It was one of the first songs that I wrote and got to perform_

[05:26pm] _And it meant a lot a to me_

[05:27pm] _See? This is how you let people get to know you_

[05:28pm] _You answer the questions instead of dodging the bullets and blaming the game_

[05:30pm] You were amazing performing it

[05:32pm] _I'll let go of the fact that you just ignored my last texts but only because you're complimenting me_

[05:33pm] _And thank you_

[05:35pm] Your turn :)

[05:37pm] _What's your favorite memory?_

[05:39pm] Telling you I got accepted into Yale

[05:41pm] _Are you serious?_

[05:43pm] Yeah

[05:45pm] You were the first one I told, and the only one I could tell that was genuinely happy for me

[05:46pm] Everyone else looked either surprised or jealous

[05:47pm] Am I doing this right, now?

[05:49pm] _Yes!_

[05:50pm] _And I've always known you were made for great things, even though you didn't think so back then_

[05:51pm] Yeah...

[05:52pm] What do you value most in life?

[05:54pm] _Loyalty_

[05:56pm] Really? From all things?

[05:57pm] _Few people in my life have been loyal to me, I think they should be valued_

[05:59pm] I think you're right

[06:02pm] _Would you rather be attacked by a big bear or a swarm of bees?_

[06:04pm] See, you just make it easy for me to think you're drunk

[06:05pm] Or high

[06:07pm] _I'm waiting for an answer!_

[06:09pm] I don't know, a bear? I've never been stung by a bee, I might be allergic and I could die

[06:11pm] _Good thinking, I'll try to keep that in mind in case I can only save you from one of them_

[06:13pm] ... Thanks, I guess

[06:15pm] Have you ever been high?

[06:16pm] _What?_

[06:18pm] _Of course not, I wouldn't damage my voice by smoking anything!_

[06:20pm] That's not the only way you can get high though

[06:23pm] _I haven't, anyway_

[06:25pm] _Have you?_

[06:29pm] A couple times

[06:32pm] _Quinn, that's dangerous!_

[06:34pm] Rach, it really isn't

[06:36pm] In fact, sometimes is less dangerous than coffee

[06:37pm] But anyway, this isn't something I do on a regular basis

[06:38pm] I tried it a few times but I didn't like how it made me feel

[06:40pm] _Good!_

[06:41pm] You're worse than my mother

[06:43pm] _Oh, bite me_

[06:44pm] Ok, my turn

[06:48pm] What's your favorite fruit?

[06:52pm] _Easy one! Grapefruit :)_

[06:56pm] Meh, I prefer bananas

[06:58pm] _They're good too_

[07:00pm] You go

[07:02pm] _What was the last thing you thought about before falling asleep?_

[07:07pm] You

[07:08pm] _Really? What about me?_

[07:10pm] Idk, nothing specific

[07:13pm] _Well, that's sweet_

[07:17pm] I think we've learned enough about each other for one day

[07:18pm] I have to eat something and get ready for work

[07:23pm] _Always a buzz killer_

[07:25pm] _Hey, can I send you the mixtape I made to your e-mail?_

[07:28pm] Yeah sure

[07:30pm] Unless you want to use real mail

[07:31pm] I don't see how you can fit a tape on an e-mail

[07:34pm] _Mock me one more time and you'll be stuck forever with your lame songs at work_

[07:36pm] They're not lame! I just got tired of them...

[07:38pm] _Yeah, whatever_

[07:42pm] When did you even have time to make a MIXTAPE?

[07:49pm] _While you were taking a nap. And I added a few more songs while we played our game._

[07:55pm] Interesting

[07:56pm] I have to admit I'm curious

[07:59pm] _I know you are_

[08:00pm] _So, what's for dinner?_

[08:16pm] I'm not telling you, you're going to judge my habits again

[08:28pm] _The fact that you're not telling me is already enough for me to judge them_

[08:30pm] _You know, you really should watch your health_

[08:31pm] _You're not gonna be young forever_

[08:39pm] Who knows? I could be a vampire and you would never know

[08:44pm] _See, that's the kind of thing we should have discussed in our game_

[08:48pm] Well I guess you're gonna have to wait until we play it again

[08:55pm] But in all seriousness, I might be thinking of starting to have better eating habits

[08:58pm] At lunch for example, I ate the lettuce on my sandwich instead of picking it out

[09:14pm] _Wow! How impressive!_

[09:19pm] It is for me

[09:21pm] It absolutely ruined my sandwich

[09:24pm] _Oh come on, there's no way you could even taste it!_

[09:30pm] Of course there is, and it tastes like death

[09:38pm] _You're ridiculous_

[09:40pm] _I think I'm gonna head to bed already, I'm pretty tired_

[09:43pm] I'm pretty jealous, I wish I could sleep too

[09:48pm] _At least you'll have my cool mixtape to keep you up :)_

[09:54pm] That's true

[09:58pm] _Alright, I'm going now! Nighty! Love ya!_


	4. Walnut Beach

[05:55am] _Hey are you awake?_

[06:02am] Yup!

[06:06am] _Good, I need to talk to you about High School Musical_

[06:09am] ? Are you serious right now?

[06:12am] Why are you even awake so early? I thought you woke up at 7

[06:15am] _I do, but I woke up in the middle of the night with a High School Musical song stuck in my head and now I can't fall back asleep_

[06:18am] You have some serious problems

[06:20am] I can always fall back asleep

[06:23am] What song was it?

[06:26am] _Bop to the Top_

[06:30am] Of course it is

[06:31am] Don't even know why I asked, tbh

[06:34am] _I don't see what you mean with that_

[06:36am] _Why didn't we ever do High School Musical in Glee?_

[06:38am] I don't even like it that much

[06:42am] _Me neither actually, but still_

[06:43am] _It seems fitting_

[06:43am] _And it's much better than Mr. Schuester raps_

[06:47am] That's not even a fair fight lol

[06:52am] I miss Glee club

[06:55am] _Yeah, me too_

[06:57am] Believe it or not, I even miss you fighting for all the solos

[07:02am] _I shouldn't HAVE to fight though, they were so clearly meant for me_

[07:06am] I'm not gonna deny, you always had the best voice between us all

[07:11am] _I'm not used to having you agree so easily_

[07:13am] _I like new Quinn much better than I liked old Quinn_

[07:16am] I grew kind of fond of her too

[07:24am] _What's your favorite Disney movie?_

[07:30am] Lion King, obviously

[07:31am] The only reasonable choice

[07:34am] _..._

[07:36am] God, I'm afraid to ask

[07:37am] What's yours?

[07:40am] _Snow White_

[07:41am] _I really liked the dwarfs!_

[07:43am] You have terrible taste

[07:44am] I never liked any of the princesses, I only liked the movies with animals

[07:46am] Like Aristocats, and Fox and the Hound and Oliver and Co and Nemo

[07:47am] Oh and Alice in Wonderland and Peter Pan and Lilo and Stitch

[07:50am] _So you basically liked all of them_

[07:52am] No, I didn't like the princesses

[07:53am] But anyway, none of them came close to the Lion King

[07:55am] _I liked all of those too but I don't think the princesses were that bad_

[07:58am] _Beauty and the Beast for example, it's amazing!_

[07:59am] _Also Enchanted!_

[08:02am] Meh

[08:05am] I liked Maleficent though

[08:08am] _You do seem like the kind of person who likes the villains_

[08:14am] Sometimes

[08:16am] I hate Scar though

[08:23am] _We all do, he was just ruthless_

[08:31am] Yeah

[08:34am] Hey, I'm gonna take a nap, alright?

[08:38am] _Yeah, I gotta get going to class too_

[08:40am] _I have a busy day today, with classes and reharsals in the evening_

[08:43am] _Wish me luck!_

[08:45am] Good luck!

[08:46am] Although you don't really need it

[08:46am] What you need is coffee!

[08:48am] _Maybe._..

[08:49am] _Sweet dreams!_

...

[10:42pm] _Hey back_

[10:44pm] Hi! I thought you were dead!

[10:48pm] _I am, basically. The reharsal was supposed to be over around 7, and we just finished now_

[10:50pm] _I'm so fucked up because I have so much homework for tomorrow and I planned on doing it after reharsals but now I'll have to pull an all nighter probably_

[10:56pm] Ugh, that sucks... Sorry :(

[10:57pm] I gotta start my shift, ttyl

[10:59pm] _No no no no_

[11:00pm] _Don't leave me! I'm afraid of going home alone, I need you to keep texting me!_

[11:02pm] I have to work!

[11:05pm] _I'll walk fast I promise_

[11:09pm] That's dangerous Rach

[11:10pm] You should take a cab

[11:14pm] _Taxi drivers are crazy in this city, I don't trust them_

[11:17pm] You're lucky, it seems like we're having a slow night in here

[11:20pm] _Oh that's great, then you can stay up all night with me!_

[11:26pm] Well it's not like I ever get to sleep anyway

[11:30pm] _Yay!_

[11:32pm] _I'm home! See, I told you I would be fast._

[11:40pm] You really were

[11:42pm] Look, I'm gonna pretend I'm working for a while because boss is here, but as soon as he leaves I'll text you, alright?

[11:45pm] _Okay! I'll be waiting!_

...

[00:20am] _God, does your work delivers coffee? I'm so sleepy already_

...

[00:51am] We don't, unfortunately

[00:53am] _I'm better now, I took an energy shot_

[00:58am] Now you're finally starting to sound like a college student!

[01:00am] _I wish I didn't!_

[01:01am] _Did your boss leave?_

[01:04am] Yeah, finally

[01:06am] I'm listening to your ~mixtape~ now

[01:29am] _Oh really? Did you like it?_

[01:34am] I'm not done yet, I'll tell you when I am

[01:36am] I'm just trying to figure out your line of thoughts to think that the Bananas in Pajamas theme song would be appropriated for a coffee shop

[01:43am] _That was me testing whether or not you would really listen it_

[01:44am] _Congrats, you've passed_

[01:46am] _Also you said bananas were your favorites so..._

[01:52am] You're ridiculous, of course I would hear it!

[01:55am] There's one student right now who is doing some work in here

[01:56am] You just had to see his face when this song started

[01:58am] I think he was certain he was going crazy

[02:11am] _lol You should have recorded it_

...

[03:46am] Still up?

[03:50am] _Yup_

[03:51am] _And still not even near done_

[03:52am] _Life sucks_

[03:58am] We're having a barbecue!

[04:01am] _?_

[04:02am] _It's 4am_

[04:05am] Yeah but Debbie (my co-worker) found a grill in the back and why not right? We're not busy anyway

[04:09am] _Are you drunk?_

[04:11am] Oh yeah, on lemonade

[04:11am] I don't drink

[04:14am] _Really?_

[04:17am] Yeah

[04:20am] _One more thing I learned about new Quinn then_

[04:23am] _Wait where did you even get meat to grill?_

[04:26am] Debbie called her boyfriend and he brought some steaks

[04:28am] Now they're probably banging on the back while I eat alone since that one student left already

[04:34am] _Don't you have a boyfriend you could call?_

[04:38am] I don't date boys anymore

[04:42am] _Are you serious?_

[04:43am] Yup

[04:46am] _Omg since when?_

[04:49am] Pretty much since I left Lima

[04:51am] It had already been a while since I realized I didn't like boys as much as I tried to convince myself

[04:53am] _Okay so let me rephrase that_

[04:56am] _Don't you have a girlfriend you could call?_

[05:01am] I haven't dated any girls either tbh

[05:03am] _Oh_

[05:05am] _Im sorry, I just assumed..._

[05:07am] It's okay

[05:09am] I didn't say I would never

[05:11am] _You just didn't find the right person?_

[05:13am] More like the right person hasn't found me yet

[05:15am] _Well, I feel you_

[05:18am] _Although I honestly don't think I would have any time for a relationship right now_

[05:23am] Yeah well, me neither

[05:25am] _So, did you finish the mixtape?_

[05:29am] Yeah! It's pretty good! You have a good ear for music, we both already knew I would like it.

[05:32am] _Which song was your favorite?_

[05:38am] What I Really Wanna Say, by Nicole Serrano

[05:40am] _Dammit I was hoping you were going to say Bananas in Pajamas_

[05:44am] Dumbass

[05:46am] _No but really_

[05:47am] _I really like that one too_

[05:47am] _I'm glad you liked it_

[05:49am] Are you done with homework?

[05:52am] _Yeah_

[05:53am] _To be honest I'm falling asleep right now_

[05:55am] But don't you have classes?

[05:58am] _Only at 10am_

...

[06:42am] You must be asleep already, I'm finishing up things now

[06:45am] Sleep well, love! And don't wake up with my texts!

[07:01am] Okay I was secretely hoping you would wake up

[07:03am] But it's fine, I'll go to sleep now too

[07:04am] Bye, sleeping beauty! Xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very appreciated!! Let me know what you think :)


	5. Stratford

 

[07:06am] _Good morning! Or night, in case you're going to sleep :)_

[07:10am] I'm not lol

[07:11am] But good morning to you too!

[07:15am] _Really? I thought you would sleep the whole day since you don't have classes_

[07:17am] Nope, I just woke up actually

[07:19am] _You didn't go to work yesterday?_

[07:20am] No, I got the night off!

[07:24am] _Then why are you awake so early?_

[07:26am] Just wanted to be sure you would have someone to keep you company while you do your elliptical

[07:31am] _Did I ever tell you that you are the best person to ever exist?_

[07:33am] No, but I have always known anyway :)

[07:37am] _Okay I take that back_

[07:38am] We both know you don't

[07:42am] _I dreamed of you tonight!_

[07:43am] Really? How was it?

[07:51am] _I went to a coffee shop and you were there and you made me a surprisingly good coffee but then I turned to thank you and suddenly you had become Britney Spears and were dancing on the counter_

[07:53am] That sounds a lot like Glee club

[07:54am] Also, I don't understand why you were surprised with my coffee making skills

[07:58am] _Well I never tried your coffee so I wouldn't know_

[07:59am] _And what did you dream about?_

[08:02am] I don't know... I never really remember my dreams

[08:13am] _You're boring_

[08:16am] Oh sorry, I can leave you alone if you'd rather

[08:18am] _... No_

[08:19am] _What are you having for breakfast? I'm out of ideas_

[08:23am] You just wanna judge my eating habits again

[08:26am] _No, really! I don't know what to eat :(_

[08:34am] Mhm, alright

[08:35am] I'm eating PB&J porridge

[08:39am] _Well that's not nearly as bad as I expected!_

[08:41am] _And it's also vegan! Thank you!_

[08:46am] And it's also tasty as fuck, you're gonna like it

[09:03am] _Yummy! It really is! Who would have thought I would take food suggestions from Quinn Fabray?_

[09:08am] Shut up, I have an amazing taste

[09:22am] _God, I can't believe I have rehearsals on a Saturday_

[09:29am] Oh, come on! You need to get ready for the big opening day!

* * *

[02:12pm] _Gosh, I'm SO angry_

[02:14pm] Do you still storm out of the room when that happens?

[02:16pm] _Quinn, I'm serious!_

[02:18pm] _But no, I don't_

[02:23pm] Okay, sorry, just checking

[02:25pm] _Ugh, I just ugh_

[02:26pm] Eloquent!

[02:28pm] _Do you know those days where you really don't know what's wrong but everything annoys you and you're angry at everyone?_

[02:34pm] I do, actually

[02:34pm] I'm always like that when I'm pmsing

[02:35pm] It usually goes away after I shove my face on a mountain of chocolate fudge

[02:38pm] _I could really use fudge right now_

[02:39pm] _But I'm afraid I could kill people if try to go to the store_

[02:43pm] Yeah, you should avoid that

[02:44pm] I'm too scared to visit you at prison

[02:46pm] _Ass_

[02:49pm] Am I annoying you too?

[02:53pm] _Not at the moment_

[02:54pm] _And I hope you don't start_

[02:59pm] Okay I'll stay on my best behavior

[03:02pm] You know what could really help you?

[03:05pm] _What?_

[03:08pm] The puppy I told you to buy days ago

[03:11pm] _It really would help_

[03:13pm] _But I keep thinking of having to walk it during the winters_

[03:14pm] _And THAT sounds annoying_

[03:16pm] You're probably right

[03:21pm] _Will you keep me company while I walk home?_

[03:24pm] You know it :)

[03:26pm] _Good_

[03:27pm] _Your job is to distract me and keep me from killing people_

[03:33pm] I find it so hard to imagine you being angry right now

[03:35pm] I mean, I've seen you angry, but you always had a reason

[03:36pm] Sometimes they were absurd, yes

[03:36pm] But still

[03:38pm] And also you're so tiny that you just end up being adorable when you try to be mad

[03:40pm] _I'm not tiny, I have a just slightly below average height_

[03:42pm] _Also, unless you've grown since we last met, you're not much taller than me_

[03:45pm] You still look tiny anyway

[03:46pm] _I'm gonna ignore you_

[03:48pm] You won't

[03:49pm] Because while you're this tiny little red ball of anger

[03:50pm] I'm this huge ball of light and sunshine that makes your days brighter and better

[03:53pm] _No, that would be the sun_

[03:55pm] Who's the sun compared to Quinn Fabray?

[03:58pm] _Always so full of yourself_

[04:03pm] Only when I know I am right :)

[04:09pm] _Now I've got "You are my sunshine" stuck in my head_

[04:12pm] _It so does not match my mood_

[04:15pm] Oh come on, stop being upset

[04:16pm] Give me a smile!

[04:17pm] _No_

[04:20pm] No, really! Give me a big smile! Come on Rach!

[04:22pm] _Yeah, okay, I smiled a little_

[04:26pm] I don't believe you

[04:27pm] Send me a picture!

[04:29pm] _You do realize I could just send you an old picture and you would never know right?_

[04:33pm] I trust you not to do that :)

[04:38pm] _Ugh, alright_

[04:39pm] _(1 attached file) x_

[04:40pm] _Did you get it?_

[04:44pm] _Hello?_

[04:45pm] You look beautiful

[04:47pm] _Quinn please, I'm all sweaty from rehearsals and my make up is smudged_

[04:50pm] Yeah, still

[04:52pm] But anyway, are you less cranky?

[04:54pm] _... Maybe_

[04:54pm] _Also, I'm home already, I forgot to tell!_

[04:57pm] Yeah, I assumed

[04:58pm] If NYC's public transportation had a couch like that one in your picture I would move TOMORROW

[05:01pm] _lol you're ridiculous_

[05:02pm] _Talking to you is so easy_

[05:02pm] _Easy like a Sunday morning :)_

[05:05pm] Except is Saturday afternoon

[05:06pm] And mornings all suck, in general

[05:08pm] _No, really, stop that_

[05:09pm] _I'm trying to be cute here_

[05:10pm] _I'm very glad we're friends again_

[05:12pm] Excuse you, I woke up at 7 to keep you company

[05:13pm] The least you can do is promote me to best friend

[05:16pm] _Yes, exactly_

[05:16pm] _Best friend, from now on_

[05:18pm] Thank you very much

[05:22pm] _You're very welcome_

[05:26pm] Okay I'm gonna be really honest and vulnerable for a second now alright? Don't be Rachel Berry and don't interrupt me

[05:28pm] I'm really glad I texted you that day

[05:29pm] And I'm really glad we haven't stopped talking since then

[05:31pm] Because even though I have a lot of friends in here, I don't feel like any of them know me like you do

[05:34pm] Ever since High School, you just knew how to read me

[05:38pm] And I really like talking to you all day and knowing what's going on in your life

[05:41pm] And I like that I'm the only one to get to know most of those little things

[05:43pm] And I like to see how much you've changed and how amazing you are

[05:46pm] I'm glad I was able to cheer you up today, because you always do that for me

[05:49pm] I don't know how but you always seem to text me right when I need and it always cheers me up to see your name on my screen

[05:52pm] So I guess I'm trying to thank you?

[05:55pm] And also I hope you don't mention this ever again

[05:58pm] And maybe you should also save those texts to read again later because those moments will not come often

[06:06pm] Rach?

[06:08pm] _Oh sorry, I wasn't sure you were done and I didn't want to interrupt_

[06:09pm] _But thank you, for all of this_

[06:10pm] _You have no idea what this means to me_

[06:10pm] _Or maybe you have, cause you know I've never been the one with lots of friends_

[06:16pm] Oh, come on, you know people liked you deep down!

[06:19pm] _No, but still_

[06:21pm] _It means the world to hear all of that from you_

[06:23pm] _I guess I'm gonna have to promote you again_

[06:30pm] What do you mean?

[06:32pm] _From now on you're gonna be my super-best friend :)_


	6. Bridgeport

[10:40am] _I have GREAT news_

[10:43am] Tell me!

[10:48am] _Remember when I told you about my Business Structure of the Music Industry class and you said that if I got an A you would give me a surprise?_

[10:52am] I remember vaguely you talking about that class, yes

[10:56am] _I got an A!_

[10:59am] Congratulations!

[11:03am] _What's my surprise?_

[11:06am] Fuck Rach, I didn't think of anything

[11:08am] _You didn't think I would get it?_

[11:12am] No, it's not that

[11:13am] I just completely forgot I even told you that

[11:15am] But I'll think of something to surprise you, I promise

[11:19am] _I'm not sure if I can forgive you Quinn_

[11:21am] _It's not easy to find out that your super-best friend doesn't believe in you_

[11:23am] _I might even drop my part on the play_

[11:37am] Oh please, Rach

[11:38am] We both know you are a superstar

[11:38am] They simply forgot to stuck you in the sky

[11:41am] _I'm gonna let you off the hook only because I like being complimented_

[11:43am] Oh, as if I didn't know

[11:45am] But really, congrats! I know how hard you've been working on reharsals, it's great that you can still keep your grades up :)

[11:48am] _I was actually surprised with this one_

[11:52am] Oh, so see? You already got your surprise!

[11:56am] _It wasn't from you though!_

[11:58am] Okay, I'll think of something later

[11:59am] Because now I'm going to bed

[12:04pm] _Quinn, is noon_

[12:06pm] I know but I've worked all night and finals are coming so we had a lot of costumers

[12:08pm] And I don't have classes till 2pm so I can take a long nap!

[12:13pm] _Alright, alright_

[12:14pm] _Sleep tight then! Talk to you later :)_

...

[04:26pm] Biochemistry is the most boring class to ever happen

[04:28pm] _We talk so much about your writings and papers that sometimes I forget you're a pre-med instead of an english major_

[04:34pm] I would have loved to be an english major

[04:35pm] But I don't wanna rely on my parents for money

[04:35pm] Specially after knowing what they can do when they don't agree with my decisions

[04:36pm] And I can write as a hobby!

[04:39pm] _I still think you should send some of your stuff to a newspaper or site or something_

[04:41pm] _You could probably make some money out of it and maybe you wouldn't even need to work your crazy hours at the coffee shop_

[04:46pm] I actually like working at the coffee shop though

[04:48pm] _Quinn, you're always complaining about it_

[04:51pm] Oh but that's only cause I like complaining about everything

[04:52pm] But I get to meet some cool people and really chat with them, since there's not a lot of costumers so late at night

[04:54pm] And I feel like my days are more productive, although I obviously get less sleep than I should

[04:54pm] And also

[04:55pm] Free coffee :)

[04:58pm] _Well that's great then!_

[04:59pm] _But a little extra money wouldn't hurt you! You could save it up, maybe._

[05:01pm] It's just that I'm afraid if I do it for the money it will kill my mood to write

[05:02pm] I don't really like the pressure

[05:02pm] And my writings are something that are for me, and me only, you know?

[05:05pm] _Aww really? I wanted to read some_

[05:07pm] Duh, that's not what I meant

[05:09pm] I've told you already, I'll send you stuff

[05:11pm] I just don't want strangers reading

[05:11pm] It's just too personal

[05:14pm] _Mhm, okay, I get you_

[05:15pm] _Also, I'm honored you would share it with me!_

[05:17pm] You really should be!

[05:19pm] Actually, I can send you something now, if you want!

[05:24pm] _Yes, do it! Although I can't really read it right now, but I will as soon as I can!_

[05:28pm] Okay :) What you doing?

[05:32pm] _I gotta shower and get ready!_

[05:35pm] Already? I thought your reharsal started a little bit later

[05:41pm] _Oh, we don't have rehearsals today!_

[05:43pm] _I'm going on a date! I thought I had told you!_

[05:46pm] Really?

[05:53pm] _Yeah! He's on one of my classes and seems like a really nice guy!_

[05:58pm] Oh, cool :)

...

[07:23pm] _Ugh, he's late_

[07:28pm] That sucks

[07:32pm] _Yeah, I mean, I'm the girl, I should take more time to get ready!_

[07:35pm] Totally

[07:38pm] _Maybe he's stuck in traffic_

[07:40pm] Yeah, maybe

[07:43pm] _You know what's bad about being a vegan?_

[07:48pm] Everything?

[07:50pm] _No! Just having to tell it to people on first dates..._

[07:52pm] _They usually have to change plans and it sucks_

[07:54pm] I can imagine

[07:58pm] _Are you busy?_

[07:59pm] Why?

[08:02pm] _I don't know, you're being kinda dismissive_

[08:05pm] I'm fine

[08:08pm] Just stressing out about a test I have tomorrow

[08:12pm] _Well I'm sure you will do great!_

[08:14pm] :)

...

[11:02pm] _Okay, so this might have been one of the worst dates of my life_

[11:19pm] Why?

[11:24pm] _For starters, he spent the whole night trying to convince me of the_ benefits _of eating meat_

[11:25pm] _Then, he was completely rude to our waitress just because she forgot to bring an extra glass with ice for his drink like he had asked_

[11:27pm] _And to complete, when he dropped me off he tried to kiss me and when I avoided it he went away pissed_

[11:41pm] Sounds like a catch

[11:44pm] The fact that this was not THE worst date of ever scares me

[11:49pm] _Yeah..._

[11:51pm] _I don't really know what to do now_

[11:54pm] Well, just don't see him again

[11:58pm] _It's not that simple_

[12:04am] Why?

[12:09am] _I'm friends with his cousin, and I just don't know how to tell her that I didn't like him_

[12:12am] Just tell what you just told me

[12:15am] _She's his cousin, I don't think I should tell her like this_

[12:17am] Well then don't, just say you guys didn't have things in common

[12:20am] _I don't like lying..._

[12:32am] Then just go and see him again, Rachel

[12:36am] _Why are you being rude?_

[12:41am] I'm not, I was just trying to help you but you kept making it difficult, so...

[12:48am] _I wasn't making it difficult_

[12:49am] _I just wasn't really looking for answers, I know what I have to say_

[12:51am] Then what do you want from me?

[12:56am] _I don't know, your sympathy maybe?_

[12:59am] Alright

[01:02am] Sorry your perfect date actually sucked

[01:08am] _Maybe I should just go to sleep_

[01:11am] _Goodnight, Quinn_

[01:14am] Nighty

...

[03:00am] _It's 3am, and I really should be sleeping_

[03:01am] _But I can't_

[03:01am] _Why do I feel like things aren't right?_

...

[03:42am] _I miss my New Quinn, bring her back :(_


	7. Fairfield

[11:03am] Hey, where are you?

[11:06am] _On my way home_

[11:06am] _Why?_

[11:08am] Can you stop at Times Square, please?

[11:09am] I know it's on your way

[11:12am] _Why?_

[11:14am] Trust me

[11:15am] Can you just stop there and let me know when you're there?

[11:29am] _I'm here_

[11:30am] _What's going on?_

[11:32am] Alright, sit on the first step of the red stairs

[11:34am] _Quinn, tell me what's happening_

[11:36am] A little bit more to your right

[11:39am] _Quinn are you here?_

[11:42am] Your taste in clothes has improved a lot

[11:43am] Your hair looks amazing

[11:44am] You look amazing tbh

[11:48am] _Quinn, tell me where you are! I can't see you!_

[11:52am] I'm watching you through my computer

[11:53am] I found out they have live cams on Times Square and I really wanted to see you

[11:53am] _Oh..._

[11:55am] _I don't get you_

[11:57am] What do you mean?

[11:59am] _Yesterday you were rude and weird and now you're back to being nice as if nothing ever happened..._

[12:02pm] I'm sorry about yesterday Rach

[12:04pm] I was in a bad mood and I lashed out on you

[12:05pm] I know I was a dick and I get if you're mad at me

[12:07pm] _I'm not mad it's just..._

[12:07pm] _Idek really_

[12:08pm] _I don't wanna feel like Old Quinn can come back at any time you know?_

[12:09pm] _I don't like it when you're like that_

[12:11pm] She won't

[12:12pm] I promise you

[12:14pm] I'm learning to deal with my feelings

[12:14pm] Therapy has been helping a lot, but I know I still have a long way to go

[12:15pm] It's just easy to switch back to bitch mode, but I'm trying, I swear

[12:17pm] _I know you are_

[12:17pm] _You've improved a lot since High School_

[12:18pm] _Actually you could recommend your therapist to Santana, maybe she could use it too_

[12:21pm] I don't think it works unless the patient is willing to try and change

[12:24pm] _You're probably right_

[12:26pm] You know, I've heard so much music last night while I studied

[12:28pm] So many songs from Glee Club

[12:30pm] And I realized how much I miss back then

[12:31pm] Everything was so much easier...

[12:33pm] For a while I almost believed we could solve anything with a song

[12:35pm] _I still think you can_

[12:36pm] _Well not exactly solve everything, but sort your thoughts in your mind_

[12:38pm] _Which then makes you able to solve things more easily_

[12:40pm] You might be right

[12:42pm] I met Puck today

[12:44pm] _Really? What was he doing there?_

[12:46pm] I don't really know

[12:47pm] He said something about a swimming pool cleaner convention, but I think he was just messing with me

[12:49pm] _Yeah, I don't think there is such a thing lol_

[12:49pm] _But how was it?_

[12:52pm] It was okay, I guess

[12:54pm] I got a picture of Beth

[12:55pm] Do you wanna see it?

[12:58pm] _Omg yes! Send me!_

[01:01pm] [1 file attached] x

[01:06pm] _God, she looks so much like you, that's almost disturbing_

[01:06pm] _And she's so grown!_

[01:07pm] I was impressed too

[01:08pm] He said she draws me sometimes as her mom #2

[01:10pm] _That's adorable actually_

[01:11pm] _Did you ever see her? Since moving out_

[01:13pm] No... I think I'll wait till she's a bit older and can understand things better

[01:15pm] _That might be a good idea_

[01:16pm] _But really, reach out to her eventually_

[01:16pm] _I know she will like it_

[01:19pm] I will, I promise

[01:21pm] Puck and I talked about you

[01:25pm] _What about me?_

[01:27pm] About how you were always there for all of us... Even when we treated you so badly

[01:28pm] He even teared up

[01:28pm] And told me to say he misses you

[01:29pm] You're a really good person, Rach

[01:32pm] _I miss him too!_

[01:33pm] _I ALWAYS knew that deep down you all cared for me_

[01:33pm] _Although I admit I didn't have the best temper to be dealt with_

[01:35pm] You're right about that lol

[01:38pm] _Can I get up now? My butt is basically flat and frozen_

[01:39pm] _Are you still watching me?_

[01:40pm] Yes, I am

[01:41pm] Let me ask you something first, then you're free to go

[01:44pm] _Alright, shoot me_

[01:47pm] Why did you never use the tickets I bought you?

[01:48pm] To visit, I mean

[01:51pm] _I honestly down know_

[01:53pm] _I mean, we never talked anymore_

[01:54pm] _I wasn't sure if you wanted me to come_

[01:55pm] _I almost used them, one week before they expired_

[01:55pm] _But then my parents came to town and I just... Well you know_

[01:58pm] Oh...

[01:59pm] I did want for you to come though

[02:00pm] I miss you

[02:03pm] _Aw, Quinn! I wish I could hug you right now!_

[02:05pm] One more thing that was way easier in High School

[02:06pm] We could just hug whenever we felt like it

[02:08pm] _Although you rarely felt like it, back then_

[02:10pm] I thought we had both concluded Old Quinn was an idiot

[02:12pm] _You're right lol_

[02:15pm] Okay, you can get up now

[02:16pm] It was nice watching you :)

...

[08:40pm] _You know what I was thinking?_

[08:43pm] What?

[08:46pm] _It is really unfair that you got to watch me today but I never got to watch you_

[08:50pm] I guess you will have to start a petition for live cams in New Heaven then

[08:53pm] _Ass_

[08:54pm] _Let's Skype_

[08:58pm] Ugh Rach, I'm in my room and my roommate is here

[08:59pm] I don't feel comfortable with her watching our conversation

[09:03pm] _You don't have to talk, I'll just watch you and we can keep texting_

[09:05pm] Really?

[09:09pm] _Pretty please? I wanna see what you're looking like! It's been forever!_

[09:13pm] You have me on Facebook

[09:15pm] _Quinn, you know it's not the same_

[09:18pm] Okay, fine

...

[09:20pm] _Hi!_

[09:21pm] _I know we're already talking but it felt natural to say hi_

[09:22pm] _Your hair is longer again!_

[09:25pm] It actually has more to do with the fact of not knowing how to cut it myself and never managing to go to a hairdresser, because I honestly liked it better short

[09:28pm] _You look beautiful anyway_

[09:29pm] _But I like longer better_

[09:30pm] _Nice smile :)_

[09:31pm] What are you doing?

[09:33pm] _Making paper snowflakes_

[09:34pm] _Would you like to make some with me?_

[09:37pm] What are you doing that for?

[09:39pm] _Decorate my house!_

[09:41pm] _It feels festive but it's more neutral than all the Christmas stuff_

[09:44pm] I think that would be the most weird thing about being from other religion for me

[09:46pm] Christmas is such a big thing in our culture

[09:49pm] _Yeah, it kinda grew on me over the years_

[09:52pm] I don't really care as much as I once did

[09:54pm] But I'll always love Christmas lights

[09:56pm] _Oh, everyone loves those!_

[09:58pm] _I wanna set some up on my bedroom, around the window_

[10:02pm] Let me your bedroom!

[10:04pm] _Oh no, my room is a mess right now_

[10:05pm] _I already cleaned up this side of the house so that you wouldn't be terrified by how messy I can be_

[10:07pm] You are ridiculous

[10:09pm] _I might be, but I just made you snort!_

[10:11pm] _I just realized I missed seeing you laugh_

[10:13pm] Yeah, I kinda missed this bright smile of yours too

[10:14pm] And it got bigger! :D

[10:15pm] _What's your favorite Christmas movie?_

[10:17pm] The best one, of course

[10:18pm] Elf, that is

[10:21pm] _That's a really good one, even daddy used to like it and he absolutely hates Christmas_

[10:23pm] What about you? Do you have a favorite?

[10:26pm] _I like Eloise at Christmastime_

[10:27pm] _It's not as known, but I loved Eloise at the Plaza as a kid_

[10:28pm] _Okay, I still do_

[10:30pm] I don't really remember that one

[10:32pm] _Omg really? We have to watch it someday then_

[10:34pm] Alright, we can do it!

[10:35pm] I really liked A Charlie Brown Christmas too

[10:38pm] _Quinn, that movie is depressing_

[10:40pm] It isn't! It has a beautiful meaning!

[10:42pm] _Well yeah, but it's kinda dark for a kid to like_

[10:44pm] Yeah, I was a weird kid

[10:46pm] _I bet you weren't as weird as me_

[10:47pm] _I once spent a week without eating in protest because my dads wouldn't let me be adopted by Barbra Streisand_

[10:48pm] _I didn't even consider the possibility of her not wanting me as a daughter_

[10:51pm] lol you're cute

[10:52pm] _I know!_

[10:52pm] _Tell me more :)_

[10:53pm] _I love me some compliments_

[10:55pm] Yeah, that's all you're getting

[10:57pm] _Tsc, I didn't reach my compliments goal today, Quinn_

[10:58pm] _You gotta help_

[10:59pm] I've complimented you enough for you to not need that anymore

[11:02pm] _Need is different than want_

[11:04pm] I bet a dollar that this was the biggest yawn in history

[11:06pm] _I'm really getting sleepy_

[11:07pm] _Wait aren't you supposed to be at work?_

[11:07pm] _I just saw the hour now! Time flew by!_

[11:09pm] No, I have the night off!

[11:11pm] _Oh that's great!_

[11:12pm] _I didn't want to hang up now though, I'm enjoying this_

[11:14pm] But aren't you sleepy?

[11:16pm] _Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night_

[11:17pm] _But still, I don't wanna hang up_

[11:19pm] It's alright, we can keep talking until you fall asleep

[11:21pm] _But what if I snore?_

[11:23pm] I've shared a room with you during Nationals in NY

[11:24pm] I've seen you snore

[11:25pm] But anyway, I'll turn it off once you fall asleep

[11:26pm] _Well, alright then_

[11:27pm] _Goodnight Quinn!_

[11:29pm] Night, Rach. Have sweet dreams :)

...

[01:03am] I know I told you I was going to turn it off once you fell asleep

[01:04am] But turns out your snore is great background noise

[01:04am] If I get an A on this paper it will be thanks to you!

[01:05am] Also, you look cute when you sleep


	8. Westport

 

 

[07:03am] Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!! :)

...

[01:47pm] Rach?

...

[08:12pm] _God, I didn't text you all day_

[08:13pm] _I'm sorry, Quinn!_

[08:13pm] _I had such a busy day_

[08:20pm] Oh I see how it is

[08:21pm] When you're stuck in boring classes you come to me

[08:21pm] Then when you don't need me you just forget about poor Quinn

[08:22pm] It's fine

[08:26pm] _You're ridiculous_

[08:29pm] I thought you would buy it!

[08:33pm] _I guess we can finally say I'm starting to get to know New Quinn_

[08:34pm] Maybe

[08:35pm] What's up?

[08:38pm] _I dreamed of you again last night! You were putting Christmas lights all over my place!_

[08:40pm] _I was deeply disappointed when I woke up and didn't see any_

[08:41pm] _So I went out and bought some_

[08:42pm] _And now my whole house looks like a fairy tale!_

[08:46pm] Send me pictures when you can! I bet it looks awesome!

[08:47pm] I have good taste even on your dreams :)

[08:47pm] I need to put up some Christmas decorations at my place too

[08:48pm] Although I'm not sure if my roommate is Christian or not

[08:50pm] _You never talk about her_

[08:53pm] We're not exactly close

[08:55pm] _How did you end up moving in with her then?_

[08:57pm] Just saw an ad at the bulletin board in the dorms

[08:57pm] Because really, anything is better than the dorms

[08:59pm] _I felt kinda bad that NYADA didn't have dorms at first_

[09:00pm] _But everyone complains about theirs, so I guess it wasn't so bad to live out of campus from day one_

[09:04pm] Well, it was amazing at first

[09:05pm] I got to meet some of my best friends there, and there were always parties going on around campus

[09:05pm] But it gets old quickly

[09:06pm] Specially when you work at night and just want a quiet night in on your days off

[09:10pm] _Ugh, I can imagine it_

[09:10pm] _I don't know why but I always imagined you at a Sorority_

[09:12pm] Ew no

[09:12pm] Maybe old Quinn

[09:12pm] New Quinn can't stand it, there are too many rules

[09:15pm] _Well, old Quinn didn't really like rules either_

[09:19pm] You're right!

[09:19pm] I like my place now though

[09:20pm] Although I still have to buy a lot of things to make it perfect the way I want

[09:22pm] _I went shopping today_

[09:23pm] _But I didn't buy anything for the house_

[09:23pm] _I actually just had to buy gifts for my dads_

[09:24pm] _And also, shopping relaxes me_

[09:28pm] Did you get me gifts too?

[09:30pm] _Not yet! Do you need anything special?_

[09:33pm] No, but I should get a lot of presents because clearly I'm the best gift of your life

[09:35pm] _So full of yourself, Fabray!_

[09:38pm] I was just kidding though, you don't need to buy me anything

[09:40pm] _I might do it anyway_

[09:41pm] _I like giving gifts more than I like receiving them_

[09:43pm] Such a weirdo

[09:46pm] _Oh, shut it_

[09:47pm] _And what are you doing?_

[09:50pm] Just finished homework and now I'll shower and get ready for work!

[09:51pm] Talk to you later?

[09:55pm] _Sure thing :)_

...

[00:21am] Hey, you still up?

[00:21am] Got caught up with work and couldn't take a break till now

[00:24am] _Yeah, I'm awake_

[00:26am] Wow! I thought you wouldn't be! It's late already!

[00:31am] _I know... I can't sleep_

[00:34am] Why is that?

[00:36am] _I'm nervous about tomorrow_

[00:37am] _I'm seriously so nervous my stomach is unsettled_

[00:41am] Oh... The big opening night

[00:43am] _Yeah..._

[00:48am] Why are you nervous though?

[00:49am] You've practiced so much! I'm sure you will do great, Rach :)

[00:52am] _I don't know, I guess I'm just insecure_

[00:55am] Where is that coming from? This is not the Rachel Berry I used to know!

[00:56am] _Maybe that's the new Rachel_

[00:59am] Oh, come on, Rach!

[01:01am] You are a great dancer and an even better singer

[01:02am] You literally have no reason to worry

[01:02am] I'm 100% sure you will slay this!

[01:03am] I could literally go all night telling you how good you are, it's not hard at all to see that

[01:06am] _Well I mean, you can keep going if you want_

[01:08am] Really Rach?

[01:12am] _Idk, I'm just kinda needy I guess_

[01:13am] _Sorry_

[01:16am] Hey it's okay, I'm not complaining

[01:21am] I just don't get why you feel this way

[01:27am] _The other girl from the show got engaged tonight_

[01:28am] _I guess I could say I got kinda jealous_

[01:32am] Is the other girl the lead?

[01:35am] _No..._

[01:37am] Who is it?

[01:39am] _I am_

[01:42am] I guess you can see now why she should be the one being jealous

[01:46am] _I know, I'm happy with everything that I've achieved but idk..._

[01:48am] _Is work better than having someone who loves you waiting for you at home?_ _But will I ever get what she has?_

[01:52am]  _I mean, she can gain more experience and eventually she will get to be the lead in another play_

[01:53am] _W_ _ill I ever get what she has?_

[01:54am] You're kidding me right?

[01:57am] _Of course not_

[01:58am] _Who would date me?_

[01:58am] _I'm annoying and too loud and I manage to be conceited_ and _insecure all at the same time_

[01:59am] _I can't cook to save my life and I work and study so much that when I get home the only thing I wanna do is fall asleep on my couch_

[02:01am] _Who would put up with all of that?_

[02:04am] Anyone, Rach. Like, in a heartbeat! Anyone can realize how amazing you are!

[02:04am] You're the kind of woman someone goes to when they're looking for someone to spend their whole life with, not to just play around

[02:05am] You're kind to everyone, you're one of the funniest people I know, you are brave and you fight with all you have for the things you want

[02:05am] You're stunningly gorgeous, Rachel

[02:06am] And at the same time you can still be SO generous and modest that it's almost like you're blind to all your qualities

[02:10am] _I really like it when you compliment me_

[02:14am] I'm not kidding when I say I could go on all night

[02:16am] _Why am I still alone and so lonely, then?_

[02:20am] Maybe you're just not looking at the right places

[02:21am] Love can be right by your side, and you're too busy worrying about this kind of silly things that you can't see it

[02:24am] _I really hope you're right_

[02:28am] I'm always right :)

[02:32am] _It's surprising how fast you can go from adorable to cheeky_

[02:35am] One of my many qualities!

[02:38am] _Thanks, Quinn_

[02:40am] _For everything you've done in these last months_

[02:41am] _I honestly think I couldn't do this without you_

[02:44am] No need to thank me, really

[02:46am] I'm happy being here for you, Rach

[02:47am] You have no idea how happy it makes me that I'm the one you choose to open up to

[02:48am] To be the one you tell all your insecurities and secrets

[02:50am] Be the one you come to in the middle of the night

[02:51am] It's really an honor

[02:53am] I hope you remember all of that when you're giving your speech after getting your first Tony

[02:56am] _I'll never forget you, silly_

[02:59am] Good

[03:01am] Now, go to sleep

[03:02am] You don't wanna give the make up artists too much work to cover your dark circles

[03:02am] Also, I'm close to getting fired if I don't let go off my phone

[03:05am] _lol okay_

[03:06am] _Goodnight, Quinn_

[03:07am] _And thanks again_

[03:09am] Don't mention it

[03:11am] Goodnight, baby


	9. Norwalk

[07:02am] Good morning, beautiful! It's your big day!

[07:40am] Yo, get up, I'm worried

[09:10am] Am I gonna have to drive all the way to NY and get your sorry ass out of bed?

[09:55am] _Hey, sorry_

[09:55am] _I decided to sleep in today, since I went to bed so late last night_

[09:56am] _Since when does Quinn Fabray uses "Yo"?_

[10:01am] New Quinn :)

[10:03am] How you feeling?

[10:16am] _Like I might throw up any time_

[10:19am] Please, don't

[10:20am] I've made you something!

[10:23am] _What is it?_

[10:25am] It's a mixtape!

[10:26am] Or as we call it nowadays, a playlist

[10:26am] You can listen to it backstage, and hopefully it will help you calm down

[10:31am] _That's very sweet! Thank you, Quinn!_

[10:32am] _Send me!_

[10:35am] I'll wait until we're closer to showtime because I know that if I send it now you will listen now instead of waiting

[10:40am] _I hate you_

[10:44am] You do not

[10:58am] _I just realized that there are no more rehearsals_

[10:59am] _Quinn, I don't remember anything_

[11:06am] Rachel, you remember everything

[11:10am] _God, I really don't wanna mess up this_

[11:13am] Rach, baby, just relax

[11:14am] Why don't you take a good bath? With lots of bubbles

[11:15am] And maybe some candles

[11:19am] _Okay... That sounds nice_

[11:21am] Yes, good! Do that!

...

[01:03pm] _What foods can I eat to assure I will not have a crazy stomachache in the stage?_

[01:11pm] You should probably stick to foods you usually eat, not anything different

[01:12pm] Salads seem like a good idea

[01:16pm] _Good, that way I'll also have a flat tummy tonight_

[01:18pm] Oh, as if you needed to stop eating for that to happen

[01:21pm] Are you feeling better?

[01:25pm] _Slightly_

[01:26pm] _I'm just really upset that dads couldn't come_

[01:31pm] Oh, I didn't know that! I'm sorry :(

[01:33pm] _Yeah... They'll only get to come next week_

[01:34pm] _Which is probably good because then they won't see me messing up stuff at the stage_

[01:36pm] _But still, it will be unnerving that I won't have any familiar comforting faces on the audience_

[01:42pm] No one is coming?! What about your friends?

[01:44pm] _Well, most of them are in the play too, so..._

[01:49pm] Rachel why didn't you tell me? I would have come!

[01:53pm] _I knew you would be busy with finals, I didn't wanna bother you_

[01:54pm] _You'll have many opportunities to watch it_

[01:58pm] Yeah, but still...

[02:00pm] I will be there mentally, anyway

[02:01pm] If you get nervous just close your eyes for a millisecond and I'll be sitting right in the first row

[02:04pm] _Promise?_

[02:08pm] Of course!

[02:10pm] _Okay..._

[02:12pm] _I better get going, they told me to be there by 3_

[02:15pm] Alright! Keep me posted!

[02:16pm] Also, I'm sending you the playlist!

[02:19pm] _Thank you so much! Xx_

...

[03:46pm] _I kinda hate you right now_

[03:47pm] _I'm sure my make up artist hates you more, though_

[03:55pm] What did I do?

[03:58pm] _She was almost done with my make up, Quinn_

[03:59pm] _And then I listened to your message between the songs in the mixtape_

[04:01pm] _And I cried my eyes out for good 10 minutes_

[04:02pm] _You have no idea how comforting it is to know how much you believe in me_

[04:06pm] You weren't supposed to cry! You were supposed to be happy!! and relaxed!!!!

[04:09pm] _I am happy!! It was the best!_

[04:11pm] _Thank you so much, Quinn_

[04:13pm] You keep saying that over and over and over... 

[04:15pm] _No, but really_

[04:16pm] _You're amazing, I don't know how did I get to be your friend!_

[04:17pm] _You keep helping me all the time and all I do is complain about my life to you_

[04:18pm] _I feel like I don't deserve you_

[04:22pm] Rach, you deserve the world :)

[04:23pm] You just gotta go and take it! It's already yours!

[04:25pm] _Can you be any more perfect?_

[04:28pm] Yeah, probably lol

[04:31pm] Are you feeling better?

[04:36pm] _Yeah, I think so_

[04:37pm] _I'm actually not feeling anything right now_

[04:38pm] _I'm not feeling nervous but I'm not excited either so idk_

[04:40pm] _Okay, we're going to the wings now_

[04:41pm] Good luck again! I know you will do great!

...

[07:36pm] _!_

[07:38pm] How was it?

[07:41pm] _QuinN!_

[07:42pm] You're making me nervous! Tell me!

[07:44pm] _It was amazing! This is the best day of my life!_

[07:45pm] _Quinn you can't believe how great I was!_

[07:45pm] _I remembered everything and I didn't stumble or fall and omg_

[07:46pm] _Once I stepped on the stage all my fears faded and I just knew what to do_

[07:47pm] _I'm honestly shaking I don't even know why, I think I'm just too happy!_

[07:49pm] I love seeing you happy!

[07:50pm] I knew you would be perfect! You are perfect!

[07:51pm] God, I'm so glad it all turned out well

[07:52pm] _Yes! Me too!_

[07:53pm] _Wait a sec, they're knocking at my door_

[07:54pm] Alright!

...

[08:01pm] _Quinn_

[08:03pm] Yes?

[08:05pm] _You got me flowers_

[08:07pm] Yes, I did

[08:11pm] _You took a big chance on saying congratulations, I could have messed up big time_

[08:15pm] I always knew you wouldn't

[08:17pm] _You treat me like a princess_

[08:19pm] Well, aren't one?

[08:22pm] _God, can I keep you?_

[08:25pm] You don't really have a choice

[08:26pm] You're stuck with me, I'm your super-best friend, remember?

[08:28pm] _I think you just got promoted to extra-super-best friend!_

[08:32pm] Yay! Thank you!

[08:36pm] _Thank YOU, for the flowers! They're beautiful! And for everything else, too!_

[08:38pm] You're welcome!

[08:41pm] _We're going out to celebrate now! I'll text you when I'm home!_

[08:44pm] Alright! Have fun!

...

[01:58am] _Hey, are you up?_

[02:02am] Of course I am, I couldn't sleep without knowing all the details about tonight

[02:03am] Also, I'm working lol

[02:04am] Tell me everything!

[02:06am] _It was amazing... My director congratulated me so much_

[02:07am] _And you know how I love compliments!_

[02:09am] I certainly do

[02:10am] But I already know it was great, I want the details now

[02:12am] _Really? Are you sure?_

[02:14am] Of course I am! I'm dying with curiosity!

[02:16am] _Alright_

[02:17am] _I said the first line of the play, and I can swear it felt like I was rising to the sky_

[02:18am] _And everything was flowing so great_

[02:18am] _But then Peter forgot one of his lines_

[02:18am] _I was in the wings, and I whispered it to him_

[02:19am] _I didn't think he would listen but he did, thankfully_

[02:20am] _His part wasn't that big anyway, so it's not like people would have noticed if he improvised_

[02:21am] You saved him! You angel!

[02:22am] _Then we got the break between acts and while they were doing my hair I closed my eyes and it felt like I was in heaven_

[02:24am] _I literally felt like I was floating and like I could do anything_

[02:25am] _And then on second act one of my clothes had ripped and I started to freak out internally_

[02:26am] _But it didn't compromise my performance at all_

[02:27am] _No one even realized it was ripped until I said so – it was tiny, really_

[02:28am] _They fixed it super quick_

[02:30am] _God, and Claire, the girl that plays my best friend_

[02:31am] _She sounded so amazing, Quinn_

[02:32am] _I wished you could have seen it_

[02:34am] I wish I saw it too!

[02:36am] _I'm rambling again_

[02:37am] _I'm sorry, I know I'm annoying, I'm just too excited_

[02:38am] _I feel like I'll never be able to fall asleep again, even though I'm exhausted_

[02:40am] Rach, you never annoy me

[02:41am] I genuinely wanna know everything

[02:42am] You could talk to me about your favorite toothpaste and I'd still be interested

[02:45am] _You're the best_

[02:46am] _Btw, why did you pick those flowers?_

[02:48am] What do you mean?

[02:52am] _Gardenias, specifically_

[02:55am] I don't know... I guess I just always liked them

[02:58am] _Alright, I have something to tell you_

[03:01am] What?

[03:03am] _Remember that prom, when Kurt got to be prom queen?_

[03:04am] _Finn gave you a gardenia corsage_

[03:06am] Oh yeah

[03:07am] One of the few things he ever got right

[03:09am] _Well, he didn't really_

[03:11am] What do you mean?

[03:14am] _I was the one who suggested he got you that corsage_

[03:16am] How do you manage to always be in my best memories?

[03:19am] _I guess it's just a gift! :)_

[03:20am] _Alright, I think I'll try to get some sleep now_

[03:20am] _I can tell you more tomorrow_

[03:21am] Okay, you go

[03:22am] And congrats one more time

[03:23am] I'm so proud of you

[03:25am] Thank you!

[03:26am] _I think I'm gonna listen to your message a few more times before sleeping_

[03:27am] _Turns out your voice does have quite a calming effect on me!_

[03:29am] I'm glad

[03:30am] Goodnight, sweetheart

[03:32am] _Goodnight, Quinnie!_

* * *

 

_Hey superstar! Do you still recognize my voice? I'm a New Quinn, but I don't think my voice has changed that much. Anyway. It's your big night! God, you have no idea how this night is important to me. I know it's important to you, but you don't get what it means to me. You see, from the very first time I saw you on a stage, I knew this day would come. The day people would see how much talent you had in you. Part of me is jealous that now you perform for so many people, when back then all your talents were just for the few people in our Glee Club. I never wanted to join Glee. I did it for all the wrong reasons, but once I was in – once I saw you singing for the first time, I knew I could never quit it. Your voice was better than the best lullabies, and it was what kept me together when everything in my life was falling apart. Your voice was always so important to me, and that's why I wanted to record this for you instead of just texting like we do all the time. I hope my voice can help at least one shred of what yours has helped me. Don't be nervous, beautiful. I know you are gonna rock their world, just like you rocked mine. You are so special, and they are gonna be infatuated by you the moment you open your mouth – I can bet my ass on it. I wish you all of luck! Or to break a leg, as they say. But please don't take this literally – I still wanna watch your play and I really don't wanna wait until you're recovered from a broken leg. Alright, this has gone for too long now. Work your magic, baby. I believe in you!_

\- Quinn Fabray


	10. Darien

[07:12am] _Good morning pretty blondie!_

[07:20am] Oh, definitely not good

[07:21am] I am SO sleepy

[07:22am] I think I might fall asleep before I even get home

[07:26am] _Wouldn't that be dangerous?_

[07:28am] _At least take a cab then_

[07:31am] I live pretty close to the coffee shop, thankfully

[07:38am] _I'm gonna have to survive all my morning classes alone then?_

[07:42am] I'm sorry but yeah...

[07:45am] I didn't sleep at all yesterday because I had to study for a final and worked all night

[07:46am] I honestly don't know how I'm still alive

[07:48am] _I don't understand how you do it either_

[07:48am] _I haven't been getting my 8 hours of sleep lately and I feel like dying every day_

[07:49am] _And you get what? 5 hours a day?_

[07:49am] _That's insane_

[07:50am] It's only temporary

[07:50am] College will be done soon, and hopefully I'll find a paid internship while I go to med school

[07:52am] _It's gonna be so cool when you're a doctor, Quinn_

[07:52am] _It sounds so important_

[07:52am] _I can totally see you bossing around a hospital_

[07:54am] New Quinn isn't bossy anymore

[07:54am] Patients are gonna love me

[07:55am] _Everyone always loves you_

[07:57am] You're not right on this one, sorry

[08:00am] _Anyway, I'm really proud of you for getting so far_

[08:01am] Thank you!

[08:01am] It means a lot, especially coming from you

[08:03am] _Because I'm a Broadway star? :)_

[08:05am] No, conceited little you

[08:06am] Just because it's you, regardless of your work position

[08:06am] Your opinion means a lot to me

[08:08am] _Well in that case, you are very welcome!_

[08:10am] Okay, I'm home now

[08:11am] _Alright, go get your beauty sleep then_

[08:13am] Thank you kind lady! Good night!

[08:13am] Actually, good morning for you

...

[10:06am] _Fuck I'm so bored already_

[10:07am] _Wake up and give me attention_

[10:09am] _I'm sure your sleep isn't as nice as I am!_

[10:10am] Quiiiiiniiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee

[10:10am] Don't leave me :(

[10:11am] Just so you know, I'm pouting real hard over here

[10:12am] You're mean for abandoning me

...

[01:11pm] Good morning!

[01:16pm] _Good AFTERNOON_

[01:17pm] _You slept a lot!_

[01:20pm] I know!

[01:21pm] I feel so much better

[01:22pm] Although your guilty trip almost made me feel bad for sleeping

[01:24pm] _Well, that's good, it's what I intended!_

[01:25pm] _Anyway, you'll never guess what happened!_

[01:29pm] What?

[01:37pm] _I met a girl at my class named Quinn too!_

[01:38pm] _She told me she watched me perform and that I'm good!_

[01:43pm] Really?

[01:44pm] I guess it's a Quinn thing, to see your qualities so clearly

[01:50pm] _Yeah, I'm pretty sure she's nice_

[01:51pm] _But part of me doesn't wanna like her because she stole your name_

[01:55pm] lol that's silly!

[01:59pm] _I know, but still_

[01:59pm] _You are Quinn_

[02:00pm] There are many more Quinns in the world you know

[02:01pm] _Yeah but they're not mine, YOU are my Quinn_

[02:03pm] _Also_

[02:04pm] God, you're rambling today!

[02:05pm] _Well of course, we didn't talk all day, I have a lot of things I saved to say later_

[02:06pm] _Let me CONTINUE_

[02:07pm] Yes, ma'am

[02:08pm] _I found a psychic reading people's future on a sidewalk_

[02:08pm] _I'm not even sure if I believe this kind of thing, but it was only 1 dollar and I thought why not, right?_

[02:10pm] And what did she say?

[02:12pm] _She said love is right ahead of me, and that next year holds a lot of surprises for me_

[02:15pm] That sounds promising!

[02:16pm] Although it could fit basically to anyone's life...

[02:21pm] _That's true_

[02:22pm] _But it's nice to have something to hold my hopes on to_

[02:24pm] _God, I'm so hungry_

[02:25pm] _Come cook for me_

[02:28pm] You really don't know how to cook?

[02:32pm] _I know how to do the most simple stuff_

[02:35pm] I could teach you something through here

[02:39pm] _That would actually be nice!_

[02:42pm] Alright! What do you have there?

[02:48pm] _I don't know, lot's of stuff? I buy stuff, I just don't know how to make them_

[02:51pm] Do you have pasta?

[02:53pm] _Yes! Vegan pasta!_

[02:55pm] Good, then fill a pan with water and put it on the stove to boil

[03:01pm] _Okay done, this is easy_

[03:04pm] We're just starting, chill

[03:04pm] Now you wait a little and once the water is boiling you throw in the pasta

[03:06pm] _How much pasta?_

[03:10pm] I don't know, how hungry are you?

[03:13pm] _VERY_

[03:16pm] Then just grab a fistful of spaghetti

[03:18pm] _Alright, and then what?_

[03:21pm] Now you wait until it's soft

[03:24pm] _This is going to be vegan right?_

[03:26pm] Do you have anything not vegan at your house?

[03:30pm] _No!_

[03:32pm] Then I think you got your answer!

[03:33pm] _You've got a point_

[03:34pm] _Where did you learn how to cook?_

[03:38pm] I don't know, tv maybe?

[03:39pm] I basically just improvise with things I like

[03:42pm] _Alright, I think is soft enough_

[03:42pm] _Also, I burned my tongue trying it_

[03:44pm] Be careful, crazy!

[03:44pm] Okay, then drain the water

[03:45pm] Stirr soy sauce, peanut butter and minced garlic together

[03:45pm] Do you have those?

[03:46pm] _Yeah but_

[03:46pm] _Really? That sounds like a weird combination_

[03:47pm] Yes! Do it, you will like it

[03:48pm] _How much of each?_

[03:51pm] Don't ask me hard questions

[03:52pm] As much as you want, I guess

[03:55pm] _Okay, I think I got it_

[03:58pm] Now throw it all in the pasta and wait until it's warm

[03:59pm] You can also chop some green onions if you have any

[04:03pm] _I actually do! Yay!_

[04:05pm] _Okay now I just eat it all?_

[04:11pm] Well, yes

[04:16pm] _Quinn!_

[04:18pm] Yes?

[04:19pm] _It tastes amazing!_

[04:21pm] You're very welcome

[04:24pm] _God, I'm gonna eat this for days_

[04:25pm] _You have basically saved my life_

[04:26pm] _How can you live off of fast food and coffee when you can cook like this?_

[04:31pm] I'm too lazy to do the dishes, so I rather eat things that come in disposable packages

[04:36pm] _You're incorrigible_

[04:37pm] _What would I do without you?_

[04:40pm] Die, probably

[04:42pm] _I could have saved so much money if you taught me this earlier_

[04:42pm] _We should never have lost contact_

[04:43pm] _Why did we ever lose contact?_

[04:46pm] Do you really wanna know?

[04:48pm] _Wait, you know why?_

[04:48pm] _I thought you didn't!_

[04:50pm] Yeah...

[04:52pm] _Well then tell me!_

[04:54pm] Finn didn't like it when you texted me because you didn't give him your full attention

[04:55pm] Or so Kurt told me

[04:58pm] _Omg that's true_

[04:59pm] _How could I forget that?_

[05:00pm] _I hated it so much when he kept complaining about that_

[05:02pm] _One more thing for me to hate him for!_

[05:04pm] Do you hate him?

[05:06pm] _Well not really_

[05:07pm] _I'm just resentful that I wasted so much time with him_

[05:08pm] I can understand that

[05:11pm] _Hey, you know what I was thinking?_

[05:16pm] What?

[05:19pm] _Maybe I could visit you!_

[05:20pm] _We have a break on the show for New Year's, and I got no plans_

[05:21pm] _And I feel like I owe you a visit, since I let our tickets expire without using them_

[05:34pm] Please don't be upset, but I don't think it's the right time for it yet

[05:38pm] _What do you mean?_

[05:42pm] I think you will understand soon... But I don't think we should meet yet

[05:46pm] _I don't get what you're talking about_

[05:47pm] _Don't you want me to come?_

[05:53pm] No, it's no that!

[05:54pm] Believe me, I really really wanna see you

[05:54pm] But I don't think the time is right yet

[05:56pm] _Well, okay then_

[05:58pm] Please, don't be mad

[06:01pm] _I'm not mad_

[06:03pm] Do you promise?

[06:06pm] _Yeah_

[06:07pm] _I'm just... idk, confused maybe?_

[06:09pm] I know you will get it soon

[06:10pm] It will make sense eventually

[06:12pm] _Alright_

[06:13pm] _I trust you_

...

[09:46pm] _Quinn?_

[09:47pm] _Do me a favor?_

[09:51pm] Always, baby

[09:53pm] What do you need?

[09:58pm] _I need to sleep early_

[09:59pm] _Can you stay with me on the phone while I fall asleep?_

[10:00pm] _I've heard your message so much by now that I know every word by heart_

[10:01pm] _And I miss your voice_

[10:04pm] Alright, but we can't take too long because I gotta go to work, okay?

[10:06pm] _Okay, I promise you it will be fast_

[10:07pm] Okay

...

[11:22pm] You have no idea how hard it is for me to say no to you

[11:23pm] You have no idea how much I wanted for you to come here

[11:23pm] To see you right in front of me

[11:24pm] And give you the big hug I've been holding in for so long

[11:25pm] I can't wait until you're ready

[11:26pm] You will know when 


	11. Stamford

[09:48pm] _You know the feeling when you can't stop thinking about how you should just have stayed home instead of going out?_

[09:53pm] I definitely know the feeling, Rach

[09:54pm] _We could be watching the ball drop on the tv and eating popcorn and complaining about what a shitty year this was_

[10:02pm] Come on, it wasn't that shitty

[10:03pm] It was a big year for you

[10:11pm] _You're right, it wasn't shitty at all_

[10:12pm] _But I still would rather be home_

[10:16pm] I wouldn't be so annoyed if there weren't so many drunk people around

[10:24pm] _Do they annoy you?_

[10:29pm] Only when they try to convince me to drink

[10:30pm] Which is happening a lot tonight

[10:37pm] _Ugh, I'm sorry to hear that_

[10:38pm] _Let's think positively_

[10:39pm] _At least none of us is freezing at Times Square_

[10:43pm] That honestly sounds like the worst idea ever, I don't get how people fall for it

[10:49pm] _I /might/ have done it on my first year here_

[10:52pm] That was not a smart move

[10:56pm] _Definitely not_

[10:56pm] _I just couldn't see it back then_

[10:57pm] _But I'm sure Kurt will never let me outlive that_

[11:01pm] God, poor boy

[11:02pm] _Also, at least none of us are in Lima with drunk parents_

[11:13pm] That's true! Thank goodness!

[11:14pm] _My dads get so inappropriated and lovey-dovey when they're drunk_

[11:18pm] My dad just gets more of an asshole than he already is

[11:24pm] _Is that why you stopped drinking?_

[11:29pm] Partially, but there are a lot of other reasons

[11:33pm] _I'm not drinking tonight either_

[11:37pm] Why not?

[11:41pm] _Everyone's drinking too much_

[11:42pm] _I'm afraid something could happen to me and no one would be able to help_

[11:48pm] Smart thinking

[11:48pm] I'm glad we're both sober then

[11:52pm] _It's so close to midnight already! I feel too pressured about this whole new year thing!_

[11:56pm] Why is that?

[12:00am] _Happy New Year!_

[12:00am] Happy new year, beautiful!

[12:01am] _Jinx!_

[12:01am] _I don't know why I feel pressured..._

[12:02am] _I think it has to do with that ''new year, new you'' thing_

[12:03am] _I'm not sure I wanna be a new me_

[12:08am] Well, I was going to say I hope you don't change cause I think you're pretty awesome already

[12:09am] But I've found out that changes aren't exactly bad

[12:10am] So I guess I wouldn't mind if you changed a little, but it would be okay if you didn't

[12:10am] So basically, no need to feel pressured

[12:16am] _That is quite reassuring, actually_

[12:17am] _Do you have any New Year's resolutions?_

[12:22am] Not really

[12:23am] Should probably come up with some

[12:23am] Do you?

[12:28am] _I'm gonna try to focus more on school, you know, since it's the last semester_

[12:29am] _I don't want to remember of it as a burden, so I wanna try to really enjoy the few classes I'll have this year_

[12:30am] _But at the same time, I wanna give all I can to the play in a way that I know if it doesn't make Broadway it's not because I didn't try hard enough_

[12:31am] _Those are all about "work" though_

[12:31am] _In the personal aspect, I want to be able to connect more with people_

[12:32am] _Like reach out to people I drifted away from, and to make sure I can keep people I love close to me_

[12:38am] Those are very well thought

[12:39am] And here was I thinking like "maybe I should drink more water"

[12:44am] _Dumbass lol_

[12:45am] _Although it wouldn't be that bad if you set "healthier eating habits" as a resolution_

[12:51am] Well you are not wrong

[12:52am] But really, it's not very reallistic

[12:52am] I don't have time to cook everyday, even though I like it a lot

[12:53am] And it's much cheaper to eat out on a fast food than to eat healthy meals

[12:58am] _We live in a real fucked up country_

[01:05am] Yeah, well, that part isn't my fault

[01:09am] _True_

[01:10am] _I think I'm gonna head home_

[01:10am] _I've got enough of this lame ass party_

[01:13am] I'm already on my merry way

[01:16am] _Great minds think alike!_

[01:18am] I thought you liked parties!

[01:24am] _I do! It's just that I didn't really know anyone there_

[01:26am] _Most of my friends travelled, so I ended up coming to friend's friend party_

[01:27am] _Which was not a good idea_

[01:32am] Totally get you

[01:33am] So done with this cold weather

[01:34am] There's no better feeling than walking in my warm home and getting wrapped up in blankets

[01:39am] _Just got home too!_

[01:40am] _But I actually like the Winter_

[01:46am] I've always known you're crazy

[01:52am] _Come on, snow is so beautiful!_

[01:57am] Well yeah, but it's kinda annoying when you go outside and can literally die if you don't have enough coats

[02:03am] _At least you know you won't get sweaty!_

[02:07am] That's why people created deodorants

[02:09am] _I think we're just gonna have to agree to disagree on that one_

[02:12am] I think you're right

[02:15am] _I think I'm ready to sleep!_

[02:18am] First

[02:19am] Let me tell you that I'm very happy you were the first one to wish me a happy new year

[02:20am] Because you were basically one of the greatest surprises this year brought me

[02:20am] So... yeah

[02:25am] _You can be so sweet when you want to_

[02:29am] Yeah, don't get used to it

[02:31am] _You keep saying that_

[02:32am] _But you're being sweet more and more frequent_

[02:33am] _I guess you're losing control of New Quinn, she's not so badass anymore_

[02:36am] Oh bite me

[02:38am] _Goodnight, Quinnie Quinn!_

[02:40am] Goodnight, Rach

[02:58am] _Ps. You're also one of the best things about last year_

[02:59am] _Thank you for always being around!_

...

[07:00am] Good morning!

[07:04am] _Quinn, this is really adorable and I love it, but you don't have to wake up so early just to keep me company_

[07:09am] Although I'm very happy that I'll be able to sleep more on my days off, today is not one of them

[07:10am] I got an extra shift this morning, so I need to get up anyway

[07:15am] _Oh really? Why?_

[07:19am] I'll probably end up going to Lima for a couple days sometime this month, so I'm already making up my hours in advance

[07:24am] _You didn't tell me you were going back!_

[07:33am] There's nothing really planned yet, but my mom's been bugging me for a while

[07:48am] _Oh, got it_

[07:50am] _God, I'm so sleepy_

[07:58am] It's the first day of the year Rach, you could have slept in

[08:02am] _I couldn't actually, I got a lot to do..._

[08:03am] _I should just have gone to sleep earlier but I didn't want to cause I like talking to you perhaps a little too much_

[08:11am] I know, I'm very infatuating

[08:16am] _Also very conceited_

[08:20am] Well, the world wouldn't be able to handle a perfect Quinn Fabray

[08:25am] _I'm not sure I can disagree with you on that_

[08:28am] _Are you at work already?_

[08:32am] Yeah, my shift started at 7

[08:32am] But as you can imagine, no one has showed up for coffee this early on January 1st

[08:40am] _Lucky you don't work at NYC then, because I'm in line at a deli for almost 10 minutes now_

[08:46am] That's probably people who still didn't go to sleep

[08:50am] _Probably_

[09:02am] _I'm so bored_

[09:03am] _What you thinking about? :)_

[09:09am] You, always

[09:10am] Also sleep

[09:14am] And how amazing a NY bagel would be right now

[09:17am] _I'll eat one on your behalf_

[09:22am] Oh well, thanks a lot

[09:24am] We're finally starting to get a few costumers, so I'll get to work now

[09:25am] Talk to you later alright?

[09:28am] _Okay! Have fun at work!_

[09:31am] Not really possible, but thanks!

...

[12:07pm] _Hi, are you still busy?_

[12:08pm] _I'm bored out of my mind_

[12:09pm] _[1 file attached] x_

[12:10pm] _This is a picture of me eating your bagel_

...

[02:26pm] _How annoying would it be_

[02:27pm] _If I kept texting you to no end_

[02:28pm] _While you were trying to focus_

[02:29pm] _Because I'm so bored_

[02:30pm] _So lonely_

[02:31pm] _Dying alone_

[02:32pm] _So sad_

[02:33pm] _Just letting you know_

...

[05:51pm] _Quinn are you ignoring me?_

[05:52pm] _You know, that won't work_

[05:54pm] _I'm too pretty to be ignored_

...

[09:01pm] _Quinn, did something happen?_

[09:02pm] _Did I do something wrong?_

[09:02pm] _I'm starting to get really worried here, please text me back_

...

_[You have 4 lost calls from Rachel Superstar Berry]_

...

[01:13am] _I was thinking_

[01:14am] _How could I go for so long without you and without knowing anything about you_

[01:15am] _And now I can't go on one day without your texts?_

[01:15am] _I miss you_

[01:16am] _And I hope everything is okay_


	12. Greenwich

[01:23pm] Hey

[01:29pm] _Hey?_

[01:30pm] _You don't answer me all day and I almost die in worry and you come and say hey?_

[01:31pm] _Quinn Fabray you're lucky you are far because I could punch you right now_

[01:36pm] I'm sorry

[01:37pm] I cut my fingers at work and had to go to the hospital for a couple stiches

[01:38pm] But then they found out I had never had a tetanus shot and gave me one and kept me in observation for a while

[01:39pm] And my phone died so...

[01:42pm] _Oh my God! Are you okay?_

[01:43pm] _Do you need me to come over?_

[01:43pm] _I'm not punching you, I swear_

[01:50pm] You make it sound like we live a block away

[01:51pm] No, you don't need to travel all the way here

[01:52pm] It's really just a tiny cut, they overreacted

[01:53pm] I'm okay now, just a little sleepy because I didn't really sleep well there

[01:57pm] _God, I'm so sorry I kept bothering you_

[01:57pm] _I thought you were ignoring me..._

[01:58pm] _I wish I could do something to help_

[02:04pm] I didn't sleep because of the bed Rach, not because of your texts

[02:05pm] I actually thought it was sweet how many of them you sent and how much you worried

[02:05pm] I wouldn't ignore you, I'm never hurting you more than I already did back then

[02:06pm] But I'm really okay now, you can relax

[02:09pm] _Okay good_

[02:10pm] _Do you wanna sleep?_

[02:14pm] Not really

[02:15pm] I'm getting the night off so if I sleep now I won't be able to sleep early like I want

[02:21pm] _We could watch a movie then_

[02:24pm] That sounds great actually

[02:25pm] What do you wanna watch?

[02:28pm] _We could watch High School Musical!_

[02:31pm] lol okay

[02:32pm] _Just let me get some popcorn!_

[02:36pm] Alright! Tell me when you're ready and I'll press play :)

[02:38pm] _Okay_

[02:42pm] _Alright, play!_

[02:46pm] _This first song is one of my favorites_

[02:50pm] I'm pretty sure all the songs are your favorites

[02:53pm] _Well, you're not wrong_

[02:59pm] God, they look so unbeliably young!

[03:00pm] I remember watching this and thinking of them as grown ups

[03:00pm] But they're babies

[03:01pm] Gabriella doesn't even have breasts

[03:06pm] _Quinn, that's rude!_

[03:10pm] Yeah but it's also true

[03:14pm] _I hate Sharpay_

[03:16pm] I used to love her

[03:18pm] _I liked her clothes but I didn't like her being mean_

[03:22pm] This song is so much better in Gabriella and Troy's voice

[03:27pm] _I think I like the arrangement better_

[03:29pm] Yeah, that might be it

[03:38pm] This scene in the cafeteria really reminds me of our Glee Club

[03:40pm] _Yes, me too! I miss Glee!_

[03:42pm] Yeah, me too

[03:53pm] _I don't understand how Troy doesn't realize there's a camera right in front of him_

[03:56pm] Boys are dumb

[03:57pm] I always cried with Gabriella

[04:02pm] _Really? I wouldn't think so_

[04:06pm] I know, it's just a few movies that get me emotional

[04:11pm] _I'm always so happy when everything is fine and done_

[04:16pm] That's such a Rachel Berry thing to say

[04:18pm] _Well, I'm sorry, I like happy endings_

[04:22pm] Wanna watch the second one?

[04:26pm] _Ugh, I would love to_

[04:27pm] _But I gotta go to a party with people from the cast_

[04:28pm] _We're supposed to celebrate how well the play is going_

[04:41pm] Well that's good! Why aren't you excited?

[04:48pm] _I don't know, I guess I'm kinda tired_

[04:49pm] _But I'll have to go anyway_

[04:54pm] Come on, it might be fun :)

[04:58pm] _I hope you're right_

...

[07:46pm] _You weren't right, this party sucks_

[07:52pm] Why is that?

[07:55pm] _I thought there was gonna be food, but there isn't any_

[07:56pm] _I'm super hungry_

[08:01pm] lol you fat ass

[08:04pm] _Also, I'm starting to feel dizzy_

[08:05pm] _I think I'm getting drunk_

[08:06pm] _I shall warn you, I talk a lot when I'm drunk_

[08:12pm] Oh, this is gonna be fun

...

[09:46pm] _I guess I can say I'm oficially very drunk_

[09:47pm] _I gave up standing up and now I'm sitting on the couch_

[09:48pm] _I sat on the floor first but people helped me to the couch_

[09:49pm] _Also I don't even have to get up to get drinks, they keep bringing it to me_

[09:50pm] _I love it I feel fabulous_

[09:53pm] _Where are you_

[09:59pm] I'm right here

[10:00pm] Go slow, crazy Rach

[10:06pm] _Slow is for the weak_

[10:07pm] _I'm very strong_

[10:07pm] _I exercise every morning_

[10:12pm] Oh yes, I'm aware

[10:16pm] Where are your friends?

[10:18pm] _I got tired of talking with my mouth_

[10:19pm] _I'm gonna save my voice and text only_

[10:23pm] So very social of you

[10:27pm] _It's cause I'm hungry still_

[10:30pm] _Do you think I could sneak in and see what's in the fridge?_

[10:35pm] Well, I mean, you CAN but I don't think you SHOULD

[10:38pm] _Good idea, I'm going_

[10:42pm] That's... exactly the opposite of what I said

...

[10:50pm] _I got caught_

[10:52pm] Really?

[10:56pm] _Yeah..._

[10:56pm] _I was trying to be sneaky_

[10:57pm] _But I dropped all of the pans out of a cabinet_

[10:59pm] lol way to go

[11:04pm] _At least they gave me food_

[11:08pm] What did they give you?

[11:16pm] _Doritos_

[11:17pm] _I'm content now_

[11:36pm] _Where are you_

[11:51pm] Hey sorry, I fell asleep

[11:53pm] _No don't leave me_

[11:58pm] I'm sleepy, Rach

[12:04am] _Yeah, but I'm needy_

[12:06am] Alright, alright

[12:09am] _You can't not answer me anymore_

[12:10am] _I got traumatized_

[12:11am] _Now every time you don't answer I'll think you went to the hospital_

[12:16am] That's a bit extreme

[12:20am] _I know, I'm hardcore_

[12:24am] I don't mean to disappoint but you're not hardcore at all baby

[12:28am] _Well it's not like you would know_

[12:29am] _You don't even know what I mean_

[12:32am] Oh

[12:33am] That I really wouldn't know

[12:37am] _Do you believe a bitch tried to get one of my doritos?_

[12:39am] Oh that's so mean of her

[12:43am] _I know!_

[12:44am] _I'm not content anymore_

[12:45am] _Now my doritos is over I'm very upset_

[12:46am] _I think I'm gonna cry_

[12:48am] Because of the doritos?

[12:50am] _No_

[12:52am] _Maybe_

[12:53am] _I don't know_

[12:54am] _I miss you_

[12:56am] _Where are you?_

[12:59am] I'm right here baby

[01:02am] _But why aren't you here though_

[01:06am] I live in New Heaven remember?

[01:09am] _I don't like that you live far away_

[01:13am] Yeah, I don't like it either

[01:16am] _I think I'm gonna head home_

[01:21am] Is anyone taking you?

[01:24am] _No, I'm walking_

[01:28am] Rachel you can't walk

[01:33am] _Yes I can_

[01:34am] _See, I'm up_

[01:37am] No baby, it's dangerous

[01:38am] Wait there, I'm calling you a cab

[01:39am] Give me the address

[01:42am] _61 E 64th Street_

[01:43am] _Are you coming over?_

[01:48am] No Rach, I'm calling you a cab

[01:50am] _Oh :(_

[01:53am] Alright, the cab is on the way

[01:54am] Your driver's name is Paul, he will call you when he's there

...

[02:11am] _Paul says hi_

[02:14am] Say hi back

[02:15am] Glad to know you're okay with him

[02:18am] _Where do you know him from?_

[02:22am] That would be a secret

[02:23am] Tell me when you get home

[02:36am] _I'm home moooom_

[02:38am] Are you really home?

[02:40am] _Yes_

[02:43am] Let me see, send me a picture

[02:46am] _[1 attached file] x_

[02:46am] _Also Paul wouldn't let me pay_

[02:48am] Good

[02:49am] Your make up is all smudged! Did you really cry?

[02:52am] _Maybe_

[02:55am] How can you still look pretty when you're all messed up like that?

[02:58am] _It's a gift_

[02:59am] _I'm ordering vegan pizza, I love new york_

[03:03am] Okay, I'm going to sleep now that you're home safe okay? I really need to

[03:05am] _Alright, alright, I'll let you go_

[03:08am] Oh, thank you for being so kind

[03:10am] _You're welcome_

[03:11am] _Goodnight princess Quinnie, sleep tight!_

[03:14am] Goodnight Rach

...

[04:02am] _My pizza is here look_

[04:03am] _[1 attached file] x_

[04:04am] _Isn't it pretty?_

[04:04am] _It tastes awesome_

[04:05am] _Where are you?_

[04:07am] _Oh yeah, you went to sleep_

[04:08am] _Boo you_

[04:10am] _No, no boo you_

[04:11am] _I miss you_

[04:12am] _Come back_

[04:14am] _I was really worried yesterday_

[04:15am] _I'm glad you're okay_

[04:15am] _Why do I worry so much?_

[04:16am] _Why do I miss you so much?_

[04:17am] _Why does life suck?_

...

[04:44am] _My pizza is over_

[04:45am] _I think I'm gonna cry again_


	13. Port Chester

[03:12am] Can't stop thinking about you

...

[04:46am] Rach, wake up

[04:47am] I've finished writing something and I need you to read it

[04:48am] I'm emailing it to you right now

...

[07:02am] It's 7am you're suppose to wake up

...

[08:12am] _Good morning!_

[08:16am] Finallyyyyy

[08:16am] Didn't your alarm go off?

[08:20am] _Yes, it did_

[08:21am] _But I wanted to read what you sent me before answering you_

[08:25am] You're an ass

[08:26am] Did you like it? Is it any good?

[08:30am] _Are you kidding me?_

[08:32am] _It's one of the best things I've ever read Quinn_

[08:33am] _You're really, really good at this_

[08:34am] _Did you write it for someone or...?_

[08:38am] Maybe

[08:41am] _Very mysterious_

[08:42am] _I got my first pay-check today!_

[08:46am] Really? That's awesome!

[08:53am] _I am now treating myself to my favorite place for brunch_

[08:59am] _I really wish I could afford to come here more often_

[09:04am] What's brunch like without eggs and bacon?

[09:05am] _It's good, that's what it is_

[09:05am] _They have vegan donuts shaped like hearts, is adorable_

[09:06am] _I'll bring you here when you come to ny_

[09:11am] No, vegan places are too expensive for my student broke ass

[09:14am] _I'll pay for you_

[09:14am] _You need this experience in your life_

[09:17am] In that case I might make an effort

[09:20am] _Oh please_

[09:21am] _You're basically getting a date with a famous almost-broadway star and you didn't even have to use your moves_

[09:26am] Are you kidding me? I've been using them since we met

[09:32am] _Well they're not very effective then, are they?_

[09:34am] I would say they are, I just got you to invite me out AND say you'll pay!

[09:38am] _Check mate_

[09:44am] I should know better than to talk to you before having breakfast

[09:45am] You always talk about food

[09:45am] And now I'm here starving

[09:48am] _Why didn't you eat at the coffee shop?_

[09:53am] I got sick of everything we have there

[09:54am] And now I have class in 6 minutes so I'll just be able to eat afterwards

[09:58am] _I promise I won't talk about food until your classes are done_

[10:02am] And what are you going to talk about then?

[10:06am] _Something very interesting_

[10:08am] I'm waiting

[10:11am] _Where do you see yourself in 10 years?_

[10:14am] You ass

[10:15am] I snorted in the middle of the class

[10:15am] Everyone looked at me

[10:18am] _I know, I'm very funny_

[10:18am] _But you still didn't answer me_

[10:22am] Are you serious? I hate this question

[10:24am] _Yes!_

[10:28am] Alright so...

[10:29am] I'll be on my lunch break from the hospital

[10:30am] So I'll take my daughter or son to lunch

[10:31am] Maybe you could come with us

[10:32am] Cause my kids are vegans

[10:33am] I mean, I'm not healthy but they will certainly be

[10:36am] And I'll be a rich as fuck doctor so I will eat everything they have on the menu

[10:38am] And then I'll come back to the hospital and save all the lives

[10:46am] _You see me in your future?_

[10:49am] Do you honestly forget that you're stuck with me? I'm your extra-super-best friend

...

[03:12pm] _Okay, you're never gonna guess where I am_

[03:16pm] I really won't cause I suck at this game

[03:17pm] Just tell me

[03:21pm] _I hate you sometimes_

[03:22pm] _The animal shelter!_

[03:25pm] Omg

[03:25pm] Are you finally getting a dog?

[03:28pm] _I think so!_

[03:29pm] _I had to run some errands and ended up passing by the shelter so decided to come in and check the doggies_

[03:30pm] _And now I'm in love_

[03:31pm] _I want them all_

[03:32pm] _I seriously can not choose_

[03:36pm] Okay tell me about your favorites

[03:40pm] _Good idea!_

[03:41pm] _There's Bobbi, she's a female Australian shepherd mix_

[03:42pm] _She's all white and she has one black eye and one blue eye_

[03:43pm] _And she's a puppy so she has a lot of energy!_

[03:44pm] _But they think she might be blind or have very low vision... So she would need some extra care_

[03:46pm] Aww, poor baby! She sounds beautiful though!

[03:48pm] _She is!_

[03:48pm] _Then we have Flash, which is a male beagle_

[03:49pm] _He's an adult and he is obese_

[03:50pm] _Seriously, he is so fat it's adorkable_

[03:50pm] He might be less energetic though, right?

[03:52pm] _Yeah, he is kinda lazy_

[03:53pm] _Just like me though_

[03:55pm] True

[03:56pm] What else?

[03:58pm] _There's August, she's a female american staffordshire terrier mix_

[03:59pm] _She's black and white and she looks like she's happy all the time_

[04:00pm] _And they said she's very protective, which could be good in case I need to take her for a walk alone at night_

[04:03pm] That can definitely be handy

[04:05pm] _And then, our last candidate_

[04:06pm] _Is Snapple, a male american eskimo_

[04:07pm] _Quinn, he is SO fluffy and all white he looks literally like snow_

[04:08pm] _But he's very old and he's been in a car accident so he has back and leg problems_

[04:09pm] _And I'm afraid he wouldn't last for too long..._

[04:12pm] Yeah, that's the reason old dogs usually don't get picked :(

[04:15pm] _What do you think? What should I do?_

[04:17pm] I don't know, Rach...

[04:18pm] The easy choice would be Flash, cause he wouldn't give you much trouble

[04:19pm] But what is your heart telling you?

[04:23pm] _I've got Bobbi on my arms right now..._

[04:24pm] _She is so affectionate, she keeps licking me all the time_

[04:25pm] _And she cried when I put her down_

[04:26pm] _She's probably gonna ruin my house until I get her housebroken_

[04:27pm] _But I can't put her down she's irresistible_

[04:33pm] I think we've got a winner...

[04:38pm] _I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE A DOG_

[04:40pm] I'm happy for you! And a tad bit jealous cause I wanted a dog too!

[04:43pm] _I'll let you play with her if you want_

[04:44pm] _They just told me I can change her name! Since she's a puppy she'll pick on any name I choose really fast!_

[04:48pm] Do you have any ideas?

[04:52pm] _They have some books in here, I'm looking through them_

[04:54pm] _I like Sakhi, it means friend_

[04:55pm] _I also like Bhamini, which means woman_

[04:56pm] _Kwini, means queen_

[04:58pm] _Neela, means blue, like one of her eyes_

[05:02pm] Rachel what kind of names are those? I can't even pronounce some of them

[05:04pm] _I picked the "Unique Names" book_

[05:06pm] I though you would do something like a celebrity name

[05:08pm] _Yeah, I thought of that too, but I don't wanna be predictable_

[05:09pm] _Besides, what if I eventually meet said celebrity? How will I explain that my dog has his or her name?_

[05:13pm] Alright, then pick Kwini

[05:16pm] _Why?_

[05:19pm] Cause I IMAGINE that it's pronounced kinda like Quinnie and you always call me that

[05:24pm] _That is a nice one_

[05:25pm] _I think it fits her_

[05:26pm] _I asked if her name is Kwini and she wiggled her tail_

[05:29pm] No offense but I'm pretty sure she would wiggle her tail to anything you said

[05:33pm] _I think so too_

[05:34pm] _But I like it, so that's what I'm naming her_

[05:35pm] Kwini Berry

[05:39pm] I like how that sounds

[05:42pm] _Me too!_

[05:43pm] _Kwini and I are on our way home now!_

[05:45pm] I can't wait to meet her!

[05:48pm] _Then get your ass here!! This visit is long due!_

[05:55pm] I will, I promise you

[05:56pm] Soon, I hope :)


	14. Rye

[07:04am] Morning!

[07:05am] How was Kwini's first night at home?

[07:11am] _I have no idea why it took me so long to get a dog_

[07:12am] _We cuddled all night it was amazing_

[07:13am] _I've never slept so well_

[07:16am] Stop making me jealous

[07:19am] _No but seriously, she's precious_

[07:20am] _I still didn't get up because I don't wanna wake her up_

[07:20am] _She's all cozy in the blankets_

[07:24am] I'm glad you two are bonding well

[07:32am] _FUCK_

[07:32am] _Forget everything I said_

[07:36am] Why?

[07:43am] _I came in to the kitchen to get breakfast_

[07:44am] _On my way I found:_

[07:45am] _SIX, and I repeat, s-i-x chewed shoes_

[07:46am] _and she's chewed on the charger chord of my cellphone_

[07:47am] _I honestly don't know how she didn't get an electrical shock_

[07:52am] Oh my goodness lol

[07:53am] Aparently she wasn't cuddling with you as much as you thought

[07:56am] _That bitch_

[07:57am] _And she looks at me smiling and wiggling her tail as if nothing happened_

[08:02am] God, I wish I could see this

[08:14am] _Which side are you on, Quinn?_

[08:16am] Hers, obviously

[08:17am] Kwini my pal

[08:24am] _We're on our way to the pet store now_

[08:25am] _I'll get some supplies and toys she can chew on_

[08:30am] That sounds like a good idea

[08:32am] _Ps. We were at the elevator and Kwini farted and I'm pretty sure our neighbor thought it was me_

[08:40am] lol I love this dog so much already and I don't even know her

...

[1 incoming call from Quinn Fabray] x

...

[02:16pm] _Hey, what's up?_

[02:17pm] _I'm in class, I can't pick up right now_

[02:20pm] My father died

[02:26pm] _Quinn are you serious?_

[02:26pm] _Wait a sec, I'm getting out to call you_

[02:27pm] No! Don't!

[02:28pm] I don't know why I called you, I don't wanna speak

[02:32pm] _God, I'm so so sorry, Quinn_

[02:33pm] _Do you know what happened?_

[02:40pm] He had a heart attack

[02:41pm] My mother just called to tell me

[02:46pm] _Are you sure you don't want me to call you?_

[02:50pm] Yeah, I don't wanna talk right now

[02:51pm] There are so many people calling me right now and I just don't wanna talk to anyone

[02:55pm] _Okay..._

[02:58pm] No, I mean

[02:59pm] Please don't stop texting me

[03:04pm] _I won't baby, I'm right here_

[03:06pm] _Are you heading back to Lima?_

[03:07pm] _Do you want me to come?_

[03:12pm] I don't know... I don't think I will

[03:13pm] We hadn't talked in a long time

[03:14pm] And my mother won't be attending to his funeral either

[03:15pm] I mean, the last time I saw him, his words were "I don't ever wanna see you again"

[03:15pm] So I guess he got it

[03:19pm] _I don't know what to say..._

[03:20pm] _I really wanna help you but I don't know what to do_

[03:21pm] _What do you need?_

[03:24pm] You

[03:25pm] Just keep talking to me and I'll be okay

[03:28pm] _How's your mom?_

[03:33pm] I don't know

[03:34pm] To be honest she didn't sound upset at all

[03:35pm] I mean, I know they were divorced for a while now, but still...

[03:39pm] _Perhaps she was just trying to be strong for you_

[03:42pm] Yeah, you might be right

[03:46pm] Do you think he's going to heaven, Rach?

[03:48pm] _I don't know... What do you think?_

[03:52pm] I have no idea

[03:53pm] I mean, he was a church man and a righteous person in general

[03:54pm] And I know I sinned but still...

[03:54pm] I could have ended up homeless if I didn't have such good friends, and it was all his fault

[03:58pm] I don't know, I don't really know what I believe in

[03:59pm] _I just can't think of you not going to heaven for what happened to you_

[04:00pm] _I think God is merciful enough to see what's deep down in each person_

[04:04pm] I hope you're right

[04:06pm] Hey, I think I'm gonna go for a walk and listen to some music to try and clear my mind okay?

[04:10pm] _Alright, I'll be waiting here_

[04:14pm] Thank you, Rach

...

[04:43pm] _Please tell me if you need anything_

[04:44pm] _I can't stand to see you sad_

[04:45pm] _I'll do whatever you need_

[04:46pm] _I can be your punching bag or your shoulder to cry on_

[04:46pm] _I know that you need me and I don't know how to help and I feel so useless_

[04:47pm] _I just really wish I was there with you_

_[04:48pm] I wish you would let me be there_

...

[07:11pm] Hey

[07:14pm] _Hi_

[07:14pm] _Did you get home safely?_

[07:18pm] Yeah, I'm okay

[07:19pm] And you're already helping me lots

[07:20pm] Just knowing that you're there already means a lot to me

[07:24pm] _Good, I'm not going anywhere_

[07:25pm] _I just wish I could hold you right now_

[07:29pm] That would be really nice

[07:33pm] _This is heartbreaking, honestly_

[07:34pm] _You're so important to me Quinn_

[07:35pm] _You do know you didn't do anything wrong, right?_

[07:38pm] Yeah...

[07:42pm] _I just got home, and Kwini told me to send you lots of wet kisses_

[07:43pm] _Animals are crazy, I think she can feel I'm upset_

[07:44pm] _She just laid quietly by my side on the couch, instead of going crazy like always_

[07:47pm] I wish I was there with you two

[07:50pm] _We wish you were here too_

[07:55pm] I'm so sleepy

[07:56pm] At least I don't have to work tonight

[08:00pm] _Oh, that's good_

[08:00pm] _Why don't you take a nap?_

[08:04pm] Because then I'll wake up in the middle of the night and I'll be alone

[08:06pm] _Just text me and I'll wake up with you_

[08:09pm] Promise?

[08:12pm] _Of course!_

[08:15pm] Okay

[08:16pm] Can I ask something weird?

[08:18pm] _Yeah! What is it?_

[08:20pm] Can I call you on Skype?

[08:21pm] I wanna fall asleep seeing you

[08:24pm] _Of course! Go ahead!_

[08:31pm] Kwini looks so comfortable with you

[08:33pm] _Go to sleep baby, we'll be here waiting for when you wake up_

[08:34pm] Okay

[08:35pm] Goodnight Rach

[08:36pm] And thank you again

...

[02:04am] _I'm assuming you managed to sleep_

[02:04am] _I'm glad you did_

[02:05am] _I hope you're sleeping well and feel better tomorrow_

[02:08am] I didn't really manage to sleep...

[02:10am] _Quinn! Why didn't you text me?_

[02:13am] I didn't wanna wake you up

[02:16am] _I told you it was okay!_

[02:17am] _I couldn't sleep either, I was worried about you_

[02:20am] You shouldn't, I'm feeling better already

[02:21am] I thought a lot about it

[02:22am] And there isn't really any reason for me to feel guilty

[02:22am] Just cause he gave me a feel chromosomes doesn't mean he's the most important man in my life right?

[02:23am] Even Mr. Schue felt more like a father figure to me than he did most of the time

[02:24am] I'll just keep in mind that he is where he is meant to be now

[02:24am] It doesn't matter where, exactly

[02:28am] _You're totally right, Quinn_

[02:29am] _It's a closed cycle now_

[02:29am] _And keep in mind that this is what's most fantastic about life_

[02:30am] _You get to do things over_

[02:33am] What do you mean?

[02:36am] _Well, you can't redo or fix stuff with your father_

[02:37am] _But you can make sure to be different to your future kids_

[02:40am] You're right

[02:41am] Although they won't have a father, they'll just have another wonderful mother

[02:43am] _I'm living proof that this is the best way to go lol_

[02:46am] You may really be though!

[02:47am] Thanks so much Rach

[02:47am] I really can't stop saying that

[02:48am] I have no idea what I would be without you

[02:50am] _I'm glad I could help somehow, although I wish I had done more_

[02:53am] You're everything I ever needed :)

[02:55am] Did you know you're my favorite person? Like, from the whole world

[02:58am] _Well that's a lot_

[03:00am] It's true though

[03:04am] _You know what?_

[03:05am] _I think you might be my favorite person too_

[03:07am] Kwini will be upset

[03:09am] _Well, you're not the one chewing on my shoes so... Kwini will have to take second place in my heart_

[03:11am] I've never seen your new shoes though, maybe they're very chewable

[03:15am] _You chew my shoes and you'll be dead_

[03:17am] I won't, you can't live without me either

[03:19am] _I hate how you are always right, Quinn Fabray_

[03:22am] Let's sleep? Now that we're both better?

[03:26am] _Yes! I'm exhausted!_

[03:31am] Alright, goodnight baby!

[03:34am] _I really like when you call me baby_

[03:38am] I liked too when you called me baby earlier today

[03:40am] _Yeah, I'm a cutie, I know_

[03:42am] Get over yourself

[03:44am] _Alright, alright, for real now_

[03:45am] _Goodnight baby Quinny!_

[03:47am] Goodnight baby Rachie!


	15. Harrison

[01:12pm] Say OK by Vanessa Hudgens just started playing and it reminded me of you

[01:16pm] _Why?_

[01:18pm] Because she's from High School Musical and that's our movie

[01:23pm] _I didn't know we had a movie_

[01:26pm] Well, you know now

[01:28pm] _We should keep that a secret though_

[01:29pm] _If people ask we can say our movie it's like, Dancing in the Rain_

[01:30pm] _Or something less embarrassing_

[01:33pm] Since when does Rachel Berry care what other people think?

[01:36pm] _Since she realized it's the only way she will ever be accepted in society_

[01:38pm] That's not true

[01:39pm] I accept you regardless of your High School Musical love

[01:43pm] _That's only cause you love it more!_

[01:45pm] Anyway

[01:46pm] My opinion is the most important one

[01:47pm] And the only one you should care about

[01:50pm] _I'm ignoring you_

[01:50pm] _Also_

[01:50pm] _I just made the pasta you taught me and I think I might love you forever_

[01:53pm] I know, I constantly save lives

[01:55pm] _Oh yes, our savior Quinn Fabray, thank you for all your blessings!_

[01:57pm] Bite me

[01:58pm] I'm in such a foul mood

[01:58pm] It's been raining here for almost a week I can't take this anymore I need sunshine

[02:00pm] _I'm your sunshine!_

[02:03pm] .......... yeah, right

[02:05pm] _I kinda hate you sometimes_

[02:09pm] We both know you don't

[02:11pm] _What you doing?_

[02:16pm] Homework

[02:17pm] And you?

[02:19pm] _I'm watching Dawson's Creek reruns with Kwini_

[02:19pm] _She's team Pacey, thankfully_

[02:22pm] She clearly has good taste

[02:23pm] Is she behaving better?

[02:26pm] _Well, I'm not sure if she's behaving better or if she hadn't eaten anything just because I've hid everything_

[02:27pm] _My house looks like a furniture store because there's nothing else on display_

[02:29pm] I think I would still call improvement

[02:31pm] _I'm starting to think she's really blind though_

[02:33pm] Really? Why?

[02:35pm] _Sometimes she'll come towards me but then she'll hit a wall or turn her butt to me_

[02:36pm] _I think she kinda knows where I am because of the smell, but not my exact location_

[02:41pm] Awwww, poor baby!

[02:43pm] _I know right? She's really smart though_

[02:44pm] _She got that from her mama_

[02:45pm] _(That's me)_

[02:47pm] You're weird

[02:48pm] Ugh, I'm craving something sweet

[02:50pm] _I'm right here :)_

[02:52pm] Seriously, what's wrong with you today?

[02:56pm] _Yeah, I'll give you a minute to throw up after the sappiness of this last one_

[02:57pm] _I think Pacey's cuteness is rubbing on to me_

[03:02pm] You just gotta knock over those lines because you really suck at that

[03:05pm] _Maybe that's why I'm single_

[03:08pm] If you actually say that to people then that's definitely why you're single lol

...

[09:34pm] _Quinn I need an advice_

[09:41pm] _Where are you_

...

[10:50pm] Hey, sorry

[10:51pm] I was taking a nap before work

[10:52pm] What's up?

[11:11pm] _Never mind I already fucked up_

[11:16pm] ... What did you do?

[11:19pm] _Agreed on coming to a bar with the cast after the show_

[11:20pm] _And now I'm drunk again_

[11:24pm] You've been getting drunk a lot lately, missy!

[11:28pm] _I have a good reason, baby_

[11:35pm] What reason?

[11:39pm] _It's a secret, sorry, I can't tell you_

[11:41pm] _I miss Kwini do you think there are any bars that accept dogs?_

[11:47pm] Mhm, I'm not sure, she's not legal yet

[11:52pm] _That's true_

[11:53pm] _You're wise_

[12:05am] Thank you

[12:09am] _And you have a nice face, I like your face_

[12:13am] I really like your face too, Rach

[12:15am] _Really though?_

[12:18am] Of course I do! You're gorgeous!

[12:23am] _But am I MESMERIZING?_

[12:26am] Yes Rach, you're absolutely stunning

[12:30am] _Okay good_

[12:31am] _Just checking_

[12:44am] lol God, you make me happy...

[12:48am] _Right? I'm cool_

[12:49am] _I keep saying that here but people won't believe me_

[12:53am] The coolest!

[12:58am] _I mixed too many shots I'm gonna be hungover tomorrow_

[12:59am] _I'm very high maintenance when I'm hungover_

[01:07am] You're always high maintenance though

[01:11am] _You're not wrong_

[01:12am] _You know what I never did_

[01:16am] What?

[01:24am] _Start a fight with someone while drunk_

[01:28am] Please don't do that

[01:29am] Seriously, Rach

[01:35am] _I won't, I was just telling you that I've never done it_

[01:36am] _There were some boys fighting here at the bar but they took them out_

[01:41am] Boys are dumb

[01:47am] _Yes!1! They are!_

[01:48am] _The bartender looks like Dumbledore_

[01:49am] _I wanna pet his beard do you think he would be mad?_

[01:53am] Possibly, yes

[01:54am] He will either hit you for that or hit ON you

[01:58am] _Ew, no_

[01:59am] _Ahhhhh_

[01:59am] _They're closing_

[02:00am] _I wasn't ready to go home_

[02:01am] _Can you call Paul again?_

[02:02am] _I love Paul but I never got his number_

[02:08am] Of course

[02:10am] I'll tell him to call you, alright?

[02:13am] _Okay_

[02:16am] Text me when you're home? Please?

[02:22am] _Yes moooom_

[02:24am] Ass lol

...

[02:46am] _Hi my name is Rachel Berry and I'm home_

[02:50am] Glad you got home safe, baby

[02:54am] _I'm not sleepy though_

[02:55am] _Paul stopped by a deli and got me vegan cheese I love him the most_

[02:58am] He's really awesome

[03:02am] _Do you wanna eat cheese with me?_

[03:02am] _I've got plenty to share_

[03:09am] I would rather stick to regular cheese instead of fake cheese

[03:14am] _They're not fake they're vegan_

[03:21am] Basically same thing right?

[03:28am] _It's fine then, I'll share it with Kwini_

[03:29am] _BUT_

[03:29am] _You mock me now_

[03:30am] _And I won't help you when you need tips about vegan cheese for your children_

[03:34am] You wouldn't be mean to me

[03:36am] _Are you sure?_

[03:48am] Quinn did you die? Don't die pls

[03:50am] 100% sure

[03:51am] And I'm not dead, just working

[03:53am] _Hey let's play_

[03:59am] Play what?

[04:02am] _Our questions game_

[04:05am] Rach, I'm not sure that's a good idea

[04:06am] You're drunk, what if you say something you didn't want to say?

[04:06am] Besides, it's pretty late already and I should be working...

[04:10am] _I always tell you what I wanna say, regardless of my sobriety_

[04:12am] _Pleeeeease I'm not sleepy let's play_

[04:18am] Alright, alright

[04:18am] You go firs then

[04:22am] _If something bad happened to you, who would you go to?_

[04:29am] You

[04:30am] You already knew that one

[04:32am] _I was just checking_

[04:35am] You really have no reason for being so insecure, you know?

[04:35am] My turn

[04:36am] What was the happiest moment of your life?

[04:41am] _I don't know... That's hard_

[04:42am] _Can it be right now? Right now seems pretty good I'm very content_

[04:45am] I guess so lol

[04:46am] I'm happy that you're happy

[04:50am] _God dammit wait a sec Kwini is throwing up the vegan cheese_

[04:52am] Ewwww

[04:55am] _I'm a mother I'm not disgusted by my daughter_

[04:47am] You're starting to creep me out

[04:49am] _Okay my turn again_

[04:49am] _What's the last thing that made you smile?_

[04:51am] You

[04:52am] You're questions are pretty unfair

[04:55am] _Why?_

[04:58am] You're only asking stuff you already know

[05:01am] _I like hearing them again_

[05:01am] _Also_

[05:02am] _Does that mean that maybe_

[05:02am] _JUST MAYBE_

[05:03am] _I'm the sunshine of your life?_

[05:05am] You know you are

[05:06am] And you're cheating, cause it was my turn

[05:08am] _Opsie_

[05:09am] _Your question!_

[05:12am] What terrifies you the most?

[05:15am] _Dying alone_

[05:16am] _That's a terrible question, I'm upset now_

[05:10am] You won't, though

[05:13am] _How do you know?_

[05:16am] I'll always be there

[05:19am] _You ruin my life sometimes, Quinn Fabray_

[05:20am] _Would you ever move to NY?_

[05:22am] Of course

[05:23am] If I had a reason to, yeah

[05:23am] It's a great city

[05:23am] My turn

[05:24am] How many people do you truly love?

[05:27am] _Mhmmmmm_

[05:28am] _3_

[05:29am] _Wait no_

[05:29am] _4_

[05:30am] _I had forgotten Kwini_

[05:33am] She's not a person though

[05:35am] _YES SHE IS_

[05:36am] _HOW DARE YOU_

[05:40am] lol I'm sorry

[05:42am] _I'll ignore that_

[05:43am] _Do you believe in soulmates?_

[05:46am] I think I do

[05:47am] Are you still not sleepy?

[05:47am] I kinda have to work, morning costumers are starting to come

[05:49am] _I'm a little sleepy now_

[05:52am] Go to sleep then, Rach

[05:55am] _But I'll miss you_

[05:57am] You'll wake up soon

[05:57am] I'll still be here

[06:00am] _Promise?_

[06:02am] Of course

[06:05am] _Promise you'll always be there even when I'm drunk and annoying?_

[06:07am] Yes, baby

[06:10am] _What about when I'm hungover and high maintenance?_

[06:14am] Even then

[06:16am] _Promise you'll always ALWAYS be there? Like forever?_

[06:20am] I promise, baby

[06:20am] Forever

...

[06:31am] Did you fall asleep?

[06:50am] God, you're gonna kill me one day, Rachel Berry


	16. New Rochelle

[05:02am] _Quinn?_

[05:10am] Hi!

[05:11am] Why are you up already, baby?

[05:18am] _I had a nightmare and I can't fall back asleep_

[05:26am] Aww that sucks, I'm sorry!

[05:27am] Are you okay?

[05:34am] _Yeah, I think so_

[05:39am] What did you dream about?

[05:45am] _Promise you won't be upset?_

[05:52am] Why would I be upset about your nightmare?

[06:01am] _Just promise_

[06:06am] Okay... I promise

[06:10am] Just tell me, Rach, you're making me nervous

[06:14am] _Okay_

[06:15am] _I dreamed that you had switched back to old Quinn all of the sudden_

[06:16am] _You started being rude to me and saying bad things..._

[06:17am] _Then I went to visit you because I wanted to know what was wrong_

[06:18am] _And you and all of your college friends threw slushies at me_

[06:19am] _I know it sounds ridiculous but it was unsettling and kinda scary_

[06:27am] That's not ridiculous...

[06:29am] God this is heartbreaking, I don't even know what to say

[06:30am] I'm so so sorry Rach

[06:32am] You can bet your ass that if there was one thing I would change in my past it would be the way I treated you

[06:33am] You never deserved anything I did

[06:33am] No one did, but specially you, you had always been nothing but kind to me and I couldn't apologize enough

[06:34am] You can be sure that in no way I would ever switch back to old Quinn

[06:35am] I'm never hurting you again, Rach

[06:36am] And I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you don't doubt that

[06:48am] _I know that_

[06:49am] _I know you're different now, and I trust you more than I trust any of my friends_

[06:50am] _You don't have to apologize, Quinn_

[06:50am] _I didn't mean to make you feel guilty..._

[06:56am] I really wish I could erase our past

[06:59am] _I don't_

[07:02am] What do you mean?

[07:08am] _Who knows_

[07:08am] _Maybe if we didn't have such a bumpy road we wouldn't be where we are right now_

[07:13am] You're always so smart

[07:14am] Thank you, Rach

[07:16am] _For what?_

[07:20am] For being so nice to me, even after everything

[07:24am] It's such a pleasure to have you in my life :)

[07:28am] Can I call you?

[07:32am] _Sure_

[07:32am] _Is everything okay?_

[07:36am] Yeah, I just got off work and I kinda miss your voice

[07:40am] _Oh, okay, sure_

[07:41am] _My voice is all raspy and sleepy though_

[07:44am] If that's you trying to convince me not to call you, it didn't work at all

[07:45am] In fact, now I wanna hear it even more

[07:45am] Calling you right now!

...

[03:34pm] _I think Kwini liked your voice_

[03:39pm] Why?

[03:42pm] _I was playing on my phone right now and she came closer to it and started howling_

[03:43pm] _She's probably trying to call you_

[03:47pm] Awww, she should have howled when I was on the phone so I could hear her!

[03:55pm] _I'll train that to do that next time_

[04:01pm] Rach, no offense, but you can't even train her to not ruin your house

[04:06pm] _Not true! She's getting better!_

[04:07pm] _This morning she didn't pee in the house at all! She actually waited until I took her outside!_

[04:07pm] _Sure, maybe it has something to do with the fact that we went out way earlier than usual, but still!_

[04:08pm] _I'm just so proud she's growing up so fast_

[04:14pm] Sometimes I think maybe the dog wasn't such a good idea

[04:19pm] _It was a great idea, what are you talking about?_

[04:20pm] _We're currently having the time of our lives in the park_

[04:21pm] _And by that I mean I'm sitting talking to you while Kwini is running like mad and trying to catch other dogs even though she can't see them_

[04:22pm] _Such a little fighter I love her_

[04:24pm] I hate you two

[04:25pm] I'm in class trying not to die of boredom

[04:31pm] _I would hate me if I were you too_

[04:31pm] _The day is surprisingly warm, I think spring is coming earlier this year_

[04:37pm] Yeah, it's warm in here too

[04:39pm] I have a very important question

[04:43pm] _What is it?_

[04:50pm] Who's cuter, me or Kwini?

[04:55pm] I'm offended by how much time you're taking to answer this

[04:57pm] _I definitely can not choose, I'm so sorry_

[04:59pm] I'm hurt

[04:59pm] You've just met her! I used to be the prettiest girl you've ever met!

[05:03pm] _Sorry she's irresistible_

[05:07pm] I was just thinking that her name reminds me of Kiwi the fruit

[05:10pm] _Can you please not ruin my dog's name? Thank you_

[05:14pm] I'm not ruining, kiwi is a good fruit

[05:18pm] Quinn a _weirdo man is playing with Kwini_

[05:19pm] _I don't know what to do_

[05:20pm] _What do I do?_

[05:24pm] Call her and get her home

[05:25pm] Grab a cab nearby

[05:28pm] _I don't think she recognizes my voice yet and she can't see me_

[05:29pm] _Also I don't think you can take dogs on cabs_

[05:36pm] Be careful Rach

[05:36pm] See, that's why you need me in my life, I would totally kick that man ass

[05:37pm] Do you want me to call the cops?

[05:40pm] _Calm down, Protective Quinn_

[05:43pm] I'm not protective, I just care about you

[05:44pm] Sometimes I think you forget that you're kinda famous now

[05:44pm] There are a lot of crazy people out there

[05:49pm] _I don't think I'm famous enough to have stalkers yet_

[05:50pm] _Anyway, I'm always careful_

[05:50pm] _But you're cute for caring_

[05:54pm] Not as cute as Kwini though...

[05:58pm] _I'm not sorry lol_

[06:00pm] _We're on our way home now_

[06:02pm] _I'm so glad I have the night off tonight_

[06:06pm] Hey, me too!

[06:07pm] We could watch Netflix

[06:13pm] _Oh, I got a party to go_

[06:14pm] _It's my friend's bacharolette party_

[06:15pm] _But we can watch it some other time?_

[06:15pm] _I'm sorry_

[06:22pm] Don't worry about it! :)

[06:23pm] It's just that watching Netflix gets kinda boring without your annoying comments all the time

[06:24pm] But yeah, we can watch some other time

[06:30pm] _Will you keep talking to me while I get ready though?_

[06:36pm] Of course!

[06:43pm] _Okay great! Thanks!_

[06:47pm] I really wish I could get a dog too

[06:48pm] I feel like I'm getting too old to be cuddling with plush bears

[06:54pm] _You have plush bears? I didn't know that!_

[06:59pm] No but I wish I had some

[07:04pm] _I'll try to find a plush dog that looks like Kwini!_

[07:07pm] That would be totally adorable

[07:12pm] _I know right?_

[07:14pm] _Hey, help me out_

[07:18pm] What's up?

[07:30pm] _Which dress should I wear?_

[07:31pm] _The red one_

[07:31pm] _[1 file attached] x_

[07:33pm] _Or this black one?_

[07:33pm] _[1 file attached] x_

[07:41pm] Red has always been your color, you look great in it

[07:42pm] But does this dress has enough fabric to cover your butt? It looks so short

[07:48pm] _Of course it does_

[07:49pm] _And I will wear tights_

[07:53pm] Then red it is :)

[07:58pm] _Awesome, just gotta finish my make up then_

[08:02pm] You got ready pretty quickly

[08:03pm] I'm surprised

[08:14pm] _I guess I got used to it because I gotta change so many times on stage_

[08:15pm] _How do I look?_

[08:15pm] _[1 file attached] x_

[08:17pm] Mesmerizing, like always

[08:19pm] _Thank you very much_

[08:20pm] _So, what are we gonna watch?_

[08:26pm] What do you mean?

[08:27pm] What about your party?

[08:34pm] _Baby, I'm the party_

[08:38pm] Are you just gonna stay home and drink alone?

[08:39pm] Cause that's pathetic and borderline alcoholic, Rach

[08:42pm] _Maybe_

[08:43pm] _No, I'm kidding_

[08:43pm] _I just cancelled it_

[08:48pm] Why?

[08:51pm] _Because the minute I got ready I realized I would muc rather stay in and watch movies with you then socializing with people I don't even like that much_

[08:52pm] _And it felt kinda pointless to go out knowing that no one would use compliments like_ mesmerizing _when they saw me in my red dress_

[08:53pm] Seriously?

[08:57pm] _Yep! You have my undivided attention :)_

[08:58pm] _(Except you gotta share it with Kwini)_

[09:01pm] You're unbeliavable

[09:05pm] _Aren't you happy with my company?_

[09:07pm] Of course I am

[09:09pm] _Good! I just missed you too much._

[09:13pm] But we're talking right now

[09:17pm] _Oh you know what I mean_

[09:18pm] _I think I'd miss you even if I'd never met you_

[09:20pm] That's cornyyyyyy

[09:24pm] _There you go ruining my cuteness_

[09:27pm] lol I'm sorry

[09:28pm] You know I miss you too

[09:29pm] More than anything

[09:36pm] _Someone rang my doorbell and left me a pizza but I didn't order it?_

[09:37pm] _Do you think it's poisoned?_

[09:38pm] _Maybe it IS a stalker omg_

[09:43pm] Mhm nope

[09:44pm] You can eat it, I sent you

[09:47pm] _What? Really?_

[09:50pm] Yup

[09:53pm] _Why?_

[09:58pm] I thought you were going out

[09:59pm] And you always come back hungry when you get drunk

[10:03pm] _You're my favorite person in this whole world_

[10:05pm] Yeah, Kwini is cuter though......

[10:07pm] _Quinn?_

[10:09pm] Yeah?

[10:12pm] _I love Kwini to death_

[10:13pm] _But I would totally rather have you here sharing this pizza with me and watching our movies_

[10:14pm] _I would always choose you_

[10:16pm] _And you're the silliest for being jealous_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in next week for our last chapter! :)


	17. New York

[07:01am] Good morning birthday girl!

[07:02am] Happy birthday, Rach!

[07:10am] _Wait how did you know today is my birthday?_

[07:14am] Facebook

[07:17am] _No, it's not up there_

[07:21am] Okay, I checked your wikipedia page

[07:24am] _And here was I thinking you had remembered it from heart_

[07:28am] Aww come on

[07:29am] I'll remember it from now on!

[07:30am] But anyway, why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?

[07:37am] _I don't know_

[07:38am] _I'm not really excited about it this year_

[07:39am] _I'm thinking of skipping this whole birthday thing this year_

[07:43am] That doesn't sound at all like the Rachel Berry I know

[07:43am] A whole day dedicated to you and you're not excited?

[07:44am] What's wrong?

[07:50am] _It's just that usually I take the weekend of my birthday off to go travel somewhere with my dads but this year with the play I won't be able to go_

[07:51am] _And I'm tired and I miss them and stuff_

[07:56am] Oh that sucks... I'm sorry

[07:59am] _Yeah... Can we just pretend is not my birthday?_

[08:03am] I'm sorry, but that can't happen Rach

[08:05am]  _Pleeease Quinn_

[08:06am] But I've prepared surprises for you

[08:08am] _What do you mean?_

[08:14am] Well to start a whole (VEGAN) brunch should be arriving shortly at your house

[08:15am] The rest of them you will find out throughout the day

[08:21am] _My ringbell just rang, your timing couldn't be more perfect_

[08:22am] _Quinn it will take me years to eat all this food omg_

[08:23am] _It all looks so delicious I can't believe it_

[08:24am] _Thank you so much!_

[08:25am] _And also gardenias! You're amazing, you're literally the best!_

[08:28am] I'm glad you liked it!

[08:30am] But now, before you start eating, go to your mail box

[08:31am] There's a package there, waiting for you

[08:38am] _I swear to God you're gonna be the death of me_

[08:39am] _Can I open it?_

[08:42am] Of course, it's yours

[08:48am] _Quinn, what's this?_

[08:50am] It's the book of your life

[08:51am] I got your childhood pictures with your dads, and used all the pictures I had from High School together

[08:52am] There's also all the clippings from every form of press that has ever talked about you

[08:53am] Autographs from your favorite celebrities

[08:54am] And I even managed to get a picture of Kwini there :)

[09:01am] _How long did you plan this for? Omg_

[09:04am] Long enough!

[09:06am] _God I can't stop thanking you_

[09:08am] _I'm gonna eat it all as I read my book_

[09:10am] I hope you like it!

[09:13am] _Can we Skype? I think it's only fair you share all of this with me_

[09:16am] Alright but try not to be jealous of all my eggs and bacon over here

...

[10:53am] _I was walking to class and a random girl stopped me to give me a huge balloon written birthday girl_

[10:54am] _I'm assuming this was from you too_

[10:55am] _And I don't even wanna know how you manage to get a random stranger to do that_

[10:55am] _But I hope it's from you otherwise this will be creepy_

[10:56am] _It could be my stalker maybe_

[10:56am] _I also don't know if I loved it or hated the fact that I have to carry this huge balloon around while everyone tells me happy birthday_

[10:59am] Just shut up and enjoy the attention, I know you like it

[11:00am] And yes it was me, I have my ways!

[11:03am] _I hate it when you're right_

[11:04am] _I wish I didn't have such a busy day so that we could talk more and you could guide me through the surprises_

[11:08am] We can talk when you get home! Just relax and enjoy them, Rach :)

...

[01:02pm] _How did you know where I was gonna have lunch?!_

[01:03pm] _I literally just decided!!!!!_

[01:08pm] I didn't know

[01:13pm] _But they gave me a cake in your name!_

[01:17pm] I called all your favorites, so you could have gone to any of them and they would be ready!

[01:20pm] _You're seriously unbelievable_

...

[04:12pm] _Quinn! My dressing room!_

[04:13pm] _There are so many balloons omg this is beautiful_

[04:14pm] _The whole cast was waiting for me and they sang me happy birthday and there was MORE cake_

[04:15pm] _You're giving me so much food that I might not be able to fit in my stage clothes!_

[04:18pm] _... It will have been worthy though!_

...

[09:20pm] _HOW_

[09:24pm] I see you liked your last surprise?

[09:28pm] _Seriously Quinn_

[09:29pm] _How did you manage to get the whole audience to sing happy birthday to me?_

[09:30pm] _This was by far the most emotional moment of my life_

[09:31pm] _I cried like a baby_

[09:38pm] God, I hope someone recorded that for me

[09:40pm] _I'm on my way home_

[09:41pm] _Can we Skype again? I know we did it already today but I really wanna see you to thank you for all of this_

[09:44pm] Sure, just hurry cause I gotta get to work

...

[10:40pm] _God, I was stuck in traffic I'm so sorry_

[10:41pm] _Can you still Skype?_

[10:46pm] No... I'm on my way already

[10:47pm] But hey, it's fine, we can skype tomorrow

[10:54pm] _No, it's not fine_

[10:55pm] _God, I always mess up everything_

[10:56pm] _You manage to cheer me up all through the day_

[10:56pm] _And then when we're so close to ending the day I go and ruin it all_

[10:59pm] Rach, you didn't ruin anything

[11:00pm] You don't even have to thank me, I did it from the bottom of my heart

[11:05pm] _And then you go and say that kind of things_

[11:06pm] _God_

[11:07pm] _I'm just so upset because I feel like I failed the tradition I had with my dads_

[11:08pm] _And they could have come here since I couldn't go there, but they didn't_

[11:09pm] _Honestly sometimes I feel like they don't care anymore_

[11:09pm] _And then the one person I care about is too far and has exams_

[11:10pm] _But even then still manages to be the one to make my day better_

[11:10pm] _And God I really wish you were here_

[11:11pm] _Why do you have to live so far away_

[11:16pm] Wait

[11:16pm] I'm the only person you care about?

[11:19pm] _See?_

[11:19pm] _I ramble like crazy and you only focus on that_

[11:20pm] _As if you couldn't see it yet_

[11:21pm] _And I honestly think it's fucking endearing_

[11:22pm] _And I have no idea what do_

[11:26pm] Rach

[11:30pm] _Yes?_

[11:32pm] Take a deep breath okay?

[11:32pm] _Okay_

[11:33pm] Tell me what you're trying to say

[11:40pm] _I think I'm in love with you_

[11:41pm] _Wait no_

[11:41pm] _I don't think, I know_

[11:42pm] _God, Quinn, I'm so in love with you that it hurts me and I really can't stand being so far from you_

[11:45pm] Good

[11:47pm] _Good?_

[11:49pm] Yes, because I'm in love with you too, silly

[11:51pm] _You are?_

[11:54pm] I've always been Rach, I honestly don't know why you never realized it

[11:55pm] I was in love in High School, when I couldn't deal with it and ended up treating you so badly

[11:57pm] I was in love while we weren't talking and I was trying to convince myself that I could love other people

[11:58pm] And I was in love when I found out you were the one for me, and started talking to you again to try and make you see I could make you happy too

[12:01am] _Quinn why didn't you tell me all of this before???????_

[12:04am] I didn't want you to feel pressured

[12:05am] I knew you could fall in love with me naturally if I treated you like you deserved

[12:05am] I knew a part of you always felt something for me too

[12:06am] And that's why I didn't let you visit me when you wanted

[12:07am] I wanted to meet you once we both knew where our feelings stood

[12:09am] _So will you let me visit you now?_

[12:11am] You're in love with me?

[12:13am] _That's correct_

[12:15am] Then open your door

...

Rachel opened her door and her cellphone fell to the ground. She had expected to find another gift – a basket full of them, perhaps – but never Quinn herself.

"Aren't you gonna let me in?" Quinn asked with a sly smile, rocking on her heels.

"You're here," Rachel murmured, fluttering her eyes. She was in shock. She was almost sure she was going to fall to the ground if she didn't hold onto something. It didn't take her two seconds to decide to hug Quinn for the so needed support.

"I guess I am!" Quinn giggled, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist and burying her face on the crook of Rachel's neck. Quinn could count on her fingers how many times they had hugged in High School, yet, she never forgot how sweet Rachel smelled. In that moment, it was even sweeter than she remembered. "Happy birthday, baby!"

When Quinn pulled away – too early, in Rachel's opinion – Rachel took a step aside to let her in. Kwini quickly smelled someone knew in the room and stumbled her way to Quinn, who squealed in delight, picking up the not-so-little-anymore dog.

"Oh my goodness, you're even cuter in person!" Quinn said, dropping kisses all over the dog's head. Rachel was still astonished, but shook her head trying to get herself to come back to reality.

"How did you get here?" She asked, grabbing Quinn's backpack and setting it on an armchair.

"I took the train," Quinn answered, as if it was obvious. Rachel felt her cheeks hurting from smiling so big, and licked her lips shaking her head once more and sitting down to be sure she wouldn't fall.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?!" She asked, wiping her cheek. She shouldn't have taken off her makeup. She shouldn't have cried for missing Quinn's call. She wished she looked better, but Quinn still looked at her as if she was the most beautiful girl on Earth.

"I didn't know I was coming to be honest," Quinn giggled with a shrug, sitting on the edge of the bed in front of Rachel. Kwini licked her neck as she tried to continue talking. "I woke up today and had all of your surprises set up, but it didn't feel enough. I wanted something grant to end your day with. I thought all morning but couldn't come up with anything that I wanted to give to you more than a birthday hug, so... I called in sick at work, and here am I!"

"You are really here," Rachel muttered with a shy smile.

"Yes, and you've said that already." Quinn bit her smile, and Rachel's cheek flushed.

Quinn Fabray. Cheeleader Quinn Fabray from Lima, Ohio had come all the way from New Heaven just to wish her happy birthday. If she didn't think Quinn would have thought she was ridiculous, she would have pinched herself. They had talked for months but having Quinn right in front of her made everything real and her happiness was about to explode out of her.

"Can I- Can I kiss you?" Rachel asked, furrowing her eyebrows and fidgeting her hands. 

"If you have to ask me that then I have definitely not done anything right in trying to get you during all those months!" Quinn grinned, grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her to bed.

Before Rachel could argue, Quinn's lips was on hers and her world had stopped. She had no idea for how long they kissed, but once Quinn pulled apart she could swear her lips felt twice as big. They were swollen and sore and still, she just wanted more. She couldn't get enough. Quinn tasted too good and felt too good and God, how had she wasted all of her High School years fighting with Quinn about Finn? Finn had never kissed her senseless like that.

"Why didn't you come earlier?" Rachel sighed, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck and laying her head on Quinn's shoulders. She closed her eyes and focused on remembering how incredible it felt to be laying on top of Quinn. She could use those memories once they were apart again. She never wanted them to be apart again.

"I told you, I needed to know you liked me back..." Quinn confessed, running her fingers through Rachel's hair. "I simply couldn't come here and have you so close and not be able to kiss you like I've wanted to for so long." She kissed the top of Rachel's head, and Rachel held her tighter. 

"But you were coming today before I told you!" Rachel noted, dropping a kiss on Quinn's neck. Quinn shivered, and she smiled. Teenager Rachel would never believe this. She was kissing Quinn. Quinn loved her. She just made Quinn _shiver._

"I couldn't wait anymore. It was torture," she sighed with a chuckle. It was over now. None of them had to hide or wait. "If you hadn't say anything I would just confess my feelings for you and if you didn't want me back I guess I would just try and live with it, but at least I wouldn't keep dreaming about the impossible anymore."

"And those feelings you say..." Rachel pushed, running a finger along Quinn's collarbones. She wanted to hear it. Quinn's voice had become one of her favorite things, and she knew that if she almost fainted reading those words on her cellphone screen – listening to them would just be good enough for her to die happy.

"I love you, Rachel Berry." Quinn said, turning her head to whisper closer to Rachel's ears. Rachel's eyes fluttered open to meet Quinn's, and she could swear she had melted inside.

"I love you too," she said with the biggest smile, dropping another peck to Quinn's lips.

"If only you knew how much I've dreamed of hearing those words coming out of your mouth!" 

"And to think you used to try to make me believe you were not a softie..."

...

[03:42am] _I love you_

[03:43am] _I literally can't stop saying it_

[03:44am] _And I'll never stop being able to thank you either_

[03:48am] Just come back to bed, baby!


End file.
